Legend of The Elemental Stars
by Sailor Star Keeper
Summary: Elemental goddesses from the past are awakening again. A new enemy, but then again, not so new. Lana, Queen of Water has returned from her prison under the ocean, to get revenge on the Sailor Senshi and Elemental senshi. PG-13 for mild violence. Please R
1. Prologue

Legend Of the Elemental Stars  
  
NOTE: The Elemental Stars: Aisu, Solange, ramya, Celeste, Sakura, Tryphena, and Altair, are ALL mine! I took a long time making them up!  
  
Name Meanings:  
  
Star Fire: Sakura Gami (means:Cherry Blossom of Death)  
  
Star Ocean: Solange (pronounced: Soh-lanj) Thalassa (pronounced: THAH-las-suh) (means: "rare jewl from the sea")  
  
Star Crystal: Ramya (pronounced: RAHM-ya) Rhodanthe (pronounced: ROH-dahn-thee) (means: "beautiful or elegant flower of the rose bush")  
  
Star Thunder: Tryphena (pronounced: TRIH-fee-nuh) Taima (pronounced: ta-EE-mah) (means: "dainty crash of thunder")  
  
Star Lightning: Celeste (pronounced: SUH-lest) Lukene (pronounced: LOO-keh-neh) (means: "heavenly bringer of light")   
  
Star Wind: Altair (pronounced: AHL-tair) Ameerah (pronounced: ah-MEER-ah) (means: "bird princess")  
  
Star Ice: Aisu (pronounced: IGH-su) Malka (pronounced: MAHL-kah) (means: "ice queen")  
  
  
Prologue:  
A soft clank on the table and the sound of chairs scratching softly against the marble floor echoed through the dining hall.  
  
"I would like to thank my mother for letting me have everyone over here today. I hope you all will please enjoy yourselves and pray for the safety of the Moon Kingdom. I know it is partially selfish of me to allow this party to continue, when we should be thinking of ways to help the Moon Kingdom, but I feel they aren't in that much danger, yet." A tall girl with long dark hair and dark hazel eyes announced. She raised her glass slightly into the air and sat down as she lowered her glass. The people at the table followed in her action.  
  
"Solange, do you think it's necessary to go on with your birthday party?" A girl with long blonde hair asked quietly.   
  
"Of course Aisu, I told the Queen to send a message to us right away if there were any signs of danger." Solange replied.  
  
'If you say so." Aisu replied with a small glare. She placed an aquamarine napkin onto her lap. Her dress was a dark ice blue at the top and faded gently into white as it neared the bottom. Her blonde hair was tied into two buns at the top of her head. As she blinked you could see a white eyeshadow across her eyes. A frosty colored lipstick shined across her small lips and snowflake earrings dangled from her ears. She looked around the table, looking at all the girls seated near one another with a small look of fear penetrating across their once elegant faces.  
  
"Are you sure she should be holding this party, Tryphena?" A girl with short blonde hair whispered to the person sitting next to her. She had a long yellow dress on, with a white stripe down one side. Her lips were rose red and her hair had a single white rose tucked into it.  
  
"Celeste, it's not our place to think for Solange. Remember, it is her twentieth birthday, the most important day in any girls life!" Tryphena replied. She was a girl that looked exactly like Celeste, but she had long black/purple hair. Her dress was black with a yellow stripe down one side. Her lips were a soft pink color and a yellow rose was tucked elegantly into her hair.  
  
"I see, that is true." Celeste replied, taking her fork and lifting apeice of salad to her mouth. She then put the fork back down. "What do you think, Ramya?" she asked the girl sitting across from her.   
  
Ramya tucked a white lock of hair behind her ear. "Actually, I agree with your sister Celeste." She replied kindly. "It is Solange's twentieth birthday. We should let her enjoy. . . ." she started to say. She was cut off by a loud bang on the door.   
  
As the loud bang continued everyone at the table and several servants stared mindlessly at the door.   
  
"Go get it Aisu." A short-haired brunette named Sakura hissed.  
  
"Aisu, you're the oldest. Go get it!" The short-haired blonde that was sitting next to Aisu whispered.  
  
"Altair. . . Sakura. . . .just stay calm. I'll get it." Aisu replied. Aisu got up from her seat. For a moment the pounding stopped and you could hear the wooden chair scratch against the marble. The banging then started again. Aisu leapt gracefully to the door and opened it carefully. When she opened the door a normal sized dark-haired teenage boy fell onto her.  
  
"Sorry Miss." The young man said quietly as he got up. He walked over to Solange, not paying attention to any of the other princesses.  
  
"Aye! What about the others?" Aisu exclaimed rudely.  
  
"I have no intention on seeing the others." The young man replied. Aisu shot a glare at him.The stranger dropped to one knee and lowered his head when he reached Solange. "Princess Solange, I am a messenger from the Moon Kingdom." He told her. His voice seemed to echo through the quiet dining hall. A sudden echo of gasps was heard next.  
  
Solange took a deep breath. "I see, what has her excellency sent you here for?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Queen Serenity is in grave danger. Please come to her aid immediately." The young man said.   
  
Solange nodded. "Alright." She replied quietly. She turned her attention to the girls around her. "Girls, the Moon Queen and Moon Princess need our help." She told them firmly.  
  
Ramya nodded her head and got up from her seat abruptly. "Let's go!" she exclaimed. She headed to the door quickly. When she reached the door she stopped and looked back at the people staring at her. "The Moon Kingdom's in danger! We need to help them!" she yells. She shakes her head and walks out of the dining hall.  
  
Aisu rushed out the dining hall following Ramya. "Ramya, I'm coming with you!" she called.  
  
Ramya turned around to see Aisu following her, and the other five running out of the dining hall following Aisu. "Fine, my ship is still in the hangar, which one of you can drive a space ship?" she replied.  
  
"I can." Solange said a bit loudly. Ramya nodded and tossed her the control pad for the ship. Solange caught the pad and ran into the space ship.   
  
"Celeste, remember one thing when we go there." Tryphena said quietly.  
  
"And that is?"Celeste asked curiously.  
  
"Act like a princess, be on your best behavior, remember, this is the Moon Kingdom we are gonna be at!"Tryphena replied.  
  
"Right. . . . . . ." Celeste commented.  
  
The rest of the princesses entered the ship right before it took off. Soon they were zooming to the Moon Kingdom, in hopes they get there in time.  



	2. To the Moon Kingdom

Note: Don't you just love my cliffhangers?!? It's something i love to specialize in! ^_~ Please read and reveiw!  
  
~~Sailor Star Keeper  
  
Legend of the Elemental Stars~  
Chapter One:  
  
A soft scratch could be heard moving along the stone steps of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"I see Beryl took care of the Moon Kingdom for me. Oh well, one less kingdom to destroy." A tall blue haired lady whispers, walking around the destroyed palace. "It was a terrible shame the Elemental Goddesses weren't destroyed as well. Oh well, their kingdoms are next." She added with a slight cackle. All of a sudden she hears various voices and people walking. "Someone's coming, probably those idiot goddesses. I think I'll pay their planets a visit right now." She says evily. She hops into the air and disappears in a portal of blue mist.  
  
"Woah. . . this place is totally destroyed." Ramy whispers as she picks up a charred rock. "Who could've done this?" she asks.  
  
"Beats me, let's check the princess' chambers, and look around for any survivors, though." Aisu replies quietly.  
  
"Whoever it as is gonna have to answer to me! That's for sure!" Sakura exclaims angrily.  
  
"There's no point in looking for the cause, they're monst likely long gone by now." Solange tells them. "I'll look for survivors outside, you guys check inside. Get whatever evidence you can!" she orders. She walks away, hoping to find someone that's still alive.  
  
"Me and Tryphena will take the east wing. Celeste, you and Aisu check the west wing. Altiar, you and Sakura take everywhere else. Got it?" Ramya says loudly. The other princesses nod their heads and travel in the direction told.  
  
Solange walks up to a half-dead Queen Serenity. "Your majesty!" she exclaims. She runs the rest of the short distance. "Are you ok? Who did this?" she asks.  
  
"Metallia, and Beryl. . . please. . . protect my daughter and the rest." Serinity replies quietly.  
  
"I will, but when you or. . . her advisor awakens her, please don't mention us." Solange replies. "It's all my fault, I should've been here instead of engaging in my own selfish birthday." She adds quietly.  
  
"Yes, Princess Solange, I will remember your request. They are all on earth, I ask you and the others to protect the outer galaxies. There you'll find other senshi. . . with different purposes, but equal trustworthiness." Queen Serinity states. "I'm thankful. . . . . . . of your kindness. . . . . Solange. . . ." she adds, with her last breath. Solange nods, and wipes the few tears from her eyes. She watches as the bubbles containing each senshi drifts to Earth. She clasps her hands together firmly and brings them close to her face. Closing her eyes, she prays for the safety of them.  
.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Find anything yet?!" Aisu yells to Celeste   
  
"I would've let you know if I had!" Celeste yells back, her voice booming through the silent halls.  
  
Aisu sticks her tongue out at Celeste and continues her search through the guest rooms. "Anyone here?" she called out. Silence. "Hello?" she called out once more. Once again, complete silence.  
  
"Do we have any survivors on your side?!?!"Celeste asks, her voice once again thundering through complete silence.  
  
"No. . . sadly we don't." Aisu replied. "How about your side?"she asks.  
  
"Nope. . . . four bodies, possibly more. . . . . but they're all dead." Celeste replies shortly.  
  
"Let's see if the others had any luck." Aisu states in a mere mutter.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"This one's dead too." Ramya mutters.  
  
Tryphena checks the person's pulse once again. Indeed, they were dead, but they had only been that way for a matter of a mere couple of hours. "Only for a couple of hours, though. That means if we hadn't run into that asteroid belt, most of these people would still be alive." She tells her.  
  
"Figures. We already checked everything possible in our part of the palace, I wonder how the others are doing." Ramya replies coldly.  
  
"Most likely no better than us." Tryphena replies, slightly laughing.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Sakura would you stop yelling at me!" Altair whines.  
  
"Well if you'd stop whining I'd stop yelling!" Sakura yells.  
  
"I'm only whining because you're yelling!" Altair pouts.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Sakura yells angrily. She presses her right hand gently against a aldy's forehead. "She's totally cold, she must've been one of the first to be attacked." She mutters.  
  
"Of course, they'd attack the kitchen first." Altair replies.  
  
Sakura looked around, that was the last person in the kitchen, and she seemed to be the same as the others. "Well, it's a possibility." She mutters. As she gets up and motions for Altair to follow, a scream shatters the silence.   
  
"What was that?!" Altair whispers with a frightened tone seeping through her voice.  
  
"I don't know, but we'd better find out." Sakura replies, running in the direction the blood-curdling scream emitted from.  



	3. The Death

Chapter Two:  
  
"What was that Aisu?" Celeste asks after another piercing scream.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Aisu replies coldly. "The only way to know is to find out." She adds. Quickly, without telling Celeste what she was doing, Aisu starts to run in the direction of the scream.  
  
"Aisu! Wait up!" Celeste yells. She starts running quickly after Aisu. Suddenly she finds herself on the floor. "Why'd you stop?" she asks as she holds her side and gets up slowly.  
  
"That's why." Aisu replies shortly. She points to a stone sword covered in blood.  
  
Celeste gasps. "I-is it. . . . . ." she stutters.  
  
"Yes, it's blood." Aisu says quietly.  
  
Celeste slowly walks up to the sword. "This stone sword is extremely poisonous." She observes.  
  
"A hardened stone sword that is extremely powerful and poisonous?" Aisu recollects. "I've heard of it before. Mama always talked highly of Serenity-sama, and once told me about an extremely powerful, yet poisonous sword that protected the princess. It was like the princess' guardian." She explains.  
  
"Could this be that sword?" Celeste asks curiously.  
  
"What do you think? I've never heard of any other sword that fits our descriptions!" Aisu replied hotly.  
  
"Right. . . right." Celeste says quietly as she picks up the sword. "Dang this thing is heavy!" she grunts.  
  
"What do you expect? It's stone, remember?" Aisu says with a sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Come on! This way!" Ramya yells back at Tryphena.  
  
"We aren't all in track you know!" Tryphena pants.  
  
"I'm not in track! I just excersize a lot!" Ramya calls behind her.  
  
"That just proves how out of shape I'm in!" Tryphena jokes.  
  
Ramya stops running when they reach the entrance. ""I heard it come from over there." She says as she points to a bunch of pillars.  
  
"Right." Tryphena says while nodding her head.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura!!!!!!!" Altair whined.  
  
"Shut up! Just follow me!" Sakura hissed back.  
  
"But!" Altair started. She was cut off by another scream.   
  
"It came from over there!" Sakura observes. She points to a clutter of pillars. "Come on." She adds quickly. Altair nods frightenedly and reluctantly follows Sakura.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"I said stay away!" Solange screams again. This time, a strange glow emits from her body.  
  
"What the. . . . ?" the blue haired lady from before curses. Jumping quickly into the air she dodges the light. "Crud, they're starting to awaken!" she mutters.  
  
"Hey! Leaver her alone!" A hot-tempered voice yells from behind.  
  
The lady sighs. "Oh shut up you pathetic little girl." She yells.  
  
"I'm not pathetic! And I'm definitely not little!" Sakura screams.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Tryphena demands.  
  
"And what the heck do you want?!" Ramya chimes in angrily.  
  
"Well, well, well. I see your mother's weren't very fond of me. Otherwise they would've told you about me while they had a chance." The lady responds.  
  
"What the heck do you mean?! All of our mothers are still alive you imbosil!" Sakura says angrily.  
  
"And exactly how do you know that?" the lady replies. "I'm Lana, Queen of what is left of the Elemental Universe!" she announces.  
  
"What do you mean?" Altair asks, her voice quivering.  
  
"I mean, my dear, that all of you are now orphans, and have no kingdom of your own!" Lana exclaims, followed by a high-pitched laughter.  
  
Ramya covers her ears. "Gosh! You have the most annoying voice in the world uyou witch!" she says, taking her chances on how Lana might react.  
  
"I know! Isn't it wonderful?" she replies with a cold smile. "Now, let's see. . . . where are the other two?" she asks.  
  
"Right here!" Celeste announces from a dark shadow, holding the sword carefully.  
  
"Ah! Now, all seven are together, what a sweet ending it will be for you." Lana states cooly. "Seven little girls, that would eventually grow up to beat me. How sweet this victory will be. They haven't even found their true powers yet." She adds with another evil laugh. "Now, hold still, this won't hurt me as much as it's going to hurt you!" she says, holding her hands in the air. A wave suddenly forms above her head a topples over each of the girls, leaving nothing left but cold, limp bodies.  
  
~Note from Author: Oh don't worry! this isn't the end of this series.... you'll find out what i mean next chapter..... ^_~  
  
~~Sailor Star Keeper  



	4. Altair Ameerah

Chapter Three:  
  
A thousand years later, after the Stars Series:  
  
A girl with medium length blonde hair shoots up from her bed in a cold sweat. "Woah, what was that?"she whispers.   
  
"Altair, darling, breakfast is on the table!" A feminine voice called from outside the girl's door.  
  
"Alright mama, I'll be down in a minute!" Altair replied. She slowly gets up from her bed. "What the heck could that dream have meant?" she asks herself curiously, pulling a powder blue silk robe over her.   
  
"Get back here Anthony!" a high-pitched voice could be heard screaming from downstairs.  
  
"You'll never catch me slow-poke!" Anthony yelled back.  
  
"Mama!!!!!!" the high-pitched voice squeeked. "Anthony called me a slow-poke!" it screeched again.  
  
"Anthony, apologize at once to Andrea!" Mrs. Ameerah could be heard scolding.  
  
Altair shook her haid and laughed slightly. Pulling her blonde hair into a loose braid she opens her door to see Andrea zoom past her.  
  
"Sorry Altair!" Andrea calls out.  
  
"It's alright Andrea, what did Anthony do this time?" Altair asks. She bends down and hugs Andrea.  
  
"Well, first he took my dolly, and then he ripped her arm off. Then mama sewed her arm back on, but her stole Dandy Dolly again!" Andrea says, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I see, well, Anthony's gonna get it if he ever takes Dandy Dolly again." Altair replies, trying to hold back her laugh. Andrea nods her head and runs down the stairs. Slowly, Altair gets up from her crouched position and walks silently down the stairs.  
  
"Morning sweety." Mrs. Ameerah says as Altair takes her seat.  
  
"Morning pumpkin." Mr. Ameerah states from behind the newspaper.  
  
"Morning mama, morning daddy." Altair replies, taking a bite out of her toast.  
  
"Anthony! Get in here! It's time for breakfast!" Mrs. Ameerah yells.  
  
"Coming mom!" Anthony screams back. Quickly taking his seat he eats his food in a rush.  
  
"Where's the fire Anthony?" Altair asks jokingly.  
  
Anthony sticks out his tongue. "I'm supposed to be at basketball practice in an hour!" he replies cooly.  
  
"An hour, that's a while. You still have plenty of time." The fifteen year old teases. "And, I didn't know basketball was such a big thing at age eight." She adds.  
  
"Appearantly, it is to your brother." Mrs. Ameerah states as she places a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes in front of Altair.  
  
"Thanks mama." Altair says with a smile. "Well, I mean, I wouldn't know, I'm a girl." She adds jokingly. "Oh well. So, Anthony, when's your next game?" she asks.  
  
"Next Saturday." Anthony replies quickly. He finishes off his bacon and quickly gulps down his orange juice.  
  
"Mama, where's Dandy Dolly?" Andrea asks curiously.  
  
"I found a hole in her side. I'll have her patched up by this afternoon. I'll even make a new dress for her." Mrs. Ameerah replies with a smile.  
  
"Thankies mama!" Andrea says gratefully.  
  
"Altair darling, are you ok? You don't seem yourself today." Mrs. Ameerah asks curiously.  
  
"Yeah mama, I'm fine." Altair replies. "May I be excused?" she asks after finishing her eggs.  
  
"Of course darling." Mrs. Ameerah answers.  
  
"Thanks." Altair says as she stands up. She takes her plate to the sink and cleans it off. "I'll be right back down." She says as she runs up the stairs. She slips on some jeans and a powder blue tank top. While putting on her make-up she starts wondering about the dream again. She shakes her head. "Maybe I can figure it out over hot cocoa." She mutters. Slipping some tennis shoes on, she runs down the stairs quickly. "Bye mama! Bye Daddy! I'll be back later!" she calls out as she rushes through the door.  
  
"Ameerah-san!" A friendly voice calls from behind Altair.  
  
"Oh, hey Mai-san." Altair replies with an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"What's wrong?"the girls asks curiously.  
  
"Nothing Mai-san, I'll see you at school on Monday." Altair rpelies shortly, not looking at the girl. ~Please don't try to continue the conversation any further with me, Tanya.~ she thinks to herself.  
  
"Are you sure Ameerah-san?" Tanya asks. "Well, if you say so." She adds. She starts to walk away. Turning around quickly she waves her hand. "Bye Ameerah-san!" she calls out and starts walking the other direction again.  
  
"Thank goodness." Altair sighs. She walks into a small café and sits in a booth near the window.  
  
"Altair-chan, you don't look too well. Did you sleep peacefully last night?" a voice asks, getting closer.  
  
"No, not really, Usagi-chan." Altair replies shortly.  
  
"That's too bad." The odango haired blonde states as she sits across from Altair. "What was the matter? Don't tell me Andrea and Anthony are at it again. . . ." she asks.  
  
"Well, yes, but that wasn't the reason." Altair replies quietly.  
  
"Well what was it? Do you mind telling me?" Usagi asks curiously.  
  
"I had a horrible dream." Altair replies.  
  
"Do you mind telling me about it?" Usagi asks, wanting to know if she could comfort her.  
  
"What would you guirls like?" the waitress asks as she comes up.  
  
"Hot cocoa please." Altair says with a slight smile.  
  
"A banana split, with chocolate syrup and nuts and pinapple sauce, and a chocolate malt to go with it, please!" Usagi replied cheerfully. The waitress nodded and left. A few minutes later, breaking the silence she gave the girls' their orders.  
  
"Yum.... So... **slurp** would you mind letting me know about your **gulp** dream now? If not that'll be ok with **slurp** me." Usagi says, in between bites and slurps.  
  
Altair giggles slightly at Usagi. "Alright Usagi-chan." She says with a smile. She then explains the whole dream.  
  
"And then?" Usagi asks.  
  
"And then everyone was toppled by a wave and I woke up as I saw everyone laying there dead." Altair replies.  
  
Usagi nods her head slowly. ~How could she know about Queen Serenity? This may mean something important.~ she thinks to herself. "What were the girls' names that died in your dream ,again?" she asks.  
  
"I. . . I can't remember." Altair replies.  
  
"It's ok, I understand." Usagi says quickly, not wanting to make Altair feel guilty. She then finishes her malt. "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I have to go. I promised the girls that I'd meet them at the temple for study session. I promised not to be late this time. I'll talk to you later Altair-chan." She adds with a slight sigh.   
  
"Usagi-chan, can I ocme with you?"Altair asks curiously, not wanting to spend the rest of her afternoon alone. "Maybe Rei-san could do a fire reading on my dream, or something like that." She adds quickly, her mind trying to think of more excuses.  
  
"Sure." Usagi replies with a smile. "We just gotta hurry before I'm late, or Rei-chan will kill me!" she adds. With that she lays enough yen on the table to pay the bill, grabs Altairs arm and rushes out of the the café. In about ten minutes they reached the temple.  



	5. Solange Thalassa

Author's Note: The StarLight's and their princess have come back to Earth. Just to let you know, i have fun writing the parts of them, that's why.  
  
~~Sailor Star Keeper  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
At the same time, as all that happened to Altair:  
  
"What could it all mean Seiya-sama?" A tall dark-haired girl asks.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I have no clue. And are you sure you can't remember the names of the people that died in the dream?" Seiya replies.  
  
"We've been over this a million times! No I can't!" the girl yells.  
  
"Maybe. . . . one of Odango's friend's would know. It's ok Solange, we'll find out what that dream meant." Seaiy says, backing away from the angered girl.  
  
Solange holds her head. "Gomenasai Seiya-sama, it's just, that's the third time this week I've had that dream, and, from celebrity to celebrity, I can't go on like this!" she yells angrily.  
  
"Solange, your tennis game is horrible! What happened?" A voice calls from the door.  
  
"I don't know why I'm bothering to talk to you three! You['re of no help whatsoever!" Solange starts out angrily.  
  
"I was joking. Rei-san will be able to figure out what your dream means, I'm pretty sure she will at least." Yaten says hurriedly, before Solange can run off angrily like she usually did.  
  
"Actually, their study session should start soon, we might be able to get you a fire reading then." Taiki states as he walks in.   
  
Yaten rolls his eyes. "Yeah right, you two just want a reason to see Ami-san and Usagi-chan." He says with a sigh.  
  
"It's alright Solange, I know these three aren't doing you much good." Kakyuu says as she walks in. "Actually, barging in on their study session might be a good idea." She adds.  
  
"Kakyuu-h. . . . . er…. Kakyuu-san, I didn't see you enter." Seiya says with a slight bow of his head. ~Gotta keep our cover, Seiya you idiot, don't call her hime in front of Solange.~ he thinks angrily to himself.  
  
Yaten giggles at Seiya almost blowing their cover. "My word. . . ." he mutters.  
  
"Kakyuu-san, thank you." Solange said with a smile. She stands up quickly, almost reaching the height of Taiki, just a few inches shorter. "Let's get going, shall we?" she asks. Holding up keys to her convertible she glances around the room. "Care for a ride?" she asks quickly.  
  
"A ride would be splendid." Kakyuu replied. As Solange lead the way to the car Kakyuu motioned for the other three to follow. AS they piled into the car Solange looked in the rear veiw mirror.  
  
"Out in public vision for two or three minutes and the girls already find their way to us? Hurry up and get us outta here!" Yaten exclaims.  
  
Solange nods with a slight laugh and pushes her foot down on the gas pedal.  
  
"YATEN-SAN!!!!!!!!" some of the girls could be heard screaming.  
  
"SEIYA-SAMA!" Another group could be heard yelling at the top of their lungs.  
  
"TAIKI-CHAN!" the rest could be heard chanting.  
  
Kakyuu started giggling. "Oh. . . . you three really are popular." She teases.  
  
"Yeah. . . . ." Yaten mutters.  
  
"Yaten-saaaaaaaaaaan!"Taiki coos in a high-pitched voice, then bursts out laughing.  
  
"Don't do that girl voice, it just plain scares me." Yaten retorts.  
  
Seiya starts laughing. "Funny part is, he sounded like those girls back there." He says in between breaths.  
  
"That's the scary part." Yaten says, supressing his laughter.  
  
Solange shakes her head, trying to keep her thoughts on the road. "Stop you guys, I can't concentrate well with you guys making those weird girl sounds in the back." She scolds jokingly.  
  
"It was all Taiki." Seiya and Yaten say in unision. Kakyuu bursts into another fit of giggles.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, we're here. Everyone get out." Solange says as she stops the car in front of the temple stairs.  



	6. Ramya Rhodanthe

Author's Note: As you can tell, i was really bored tdoday, a whole four chapters in one day is pretty darn good for m! I think i brok my record!  
  
~~Sailor Star Keeper  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
"Ramya-san, you look troubled, are you ok?" a sweet voice asked as she walked up.  
  
"Hotaru-chan! Good to see you." Ramya replied. She picked the toddler up and hugged her. "Oh yes, I'm fine, nothing for you to worry about." She added.  
  
"But Ramya-san, you look like someone just died." Hotaru said quickly.  
  
"What makes you say that, doll?" Ramya asks curiously.  
  
"Well. . . . . . . . you have a worried look on your face and your eyes look watery." Hotaru states.  
  
Ramya giggles. "You are such a smart little girl." She compliments. "But, I assure you, it was just a dream, I'll be fine." she adds quickly. "Now, do you want to see what I got you from my trip to the mall, or not?" she asks playfully.  
  
Hotaru claps her hands together. "Oh yes please! I can't stand suspense!" she says excitedly.  
  
Ramya turns aorund and digs something out of her shopping bag. Hotaru jumps up repeatedly, trying to see what she got.  
  
"Be patient. . . . . . ." Ramya says quietly. "Now let me just find it." She adds.  
  
'Yay! I can't believe you got me something! You are so nice Ramya-san!"Hotaru chimes repeatedly.  
  
Ramya giggles. "Arigatou Hotaru-chan." She says, still rummaging through her bags. "Aha! Found it!" she exclaims. She holds up a neatly wrapped package. "There you go." She tells Hotaru as she hands her the package.  
  
"Arigatou! Arigatou!" Hotaru chants as she rips through the package. "Oh! Domo Arigatou Ramya-san!" she exclaims as she holds up a large brown teddy bear. Ramya smiles as she sees Hotaru cuddle with the bear.  
  
"You didn't have to get her something, you know." A cold voice says from behind.  
  
"Haruka-san, she's troubled. And that was very thoughtful of her." A softer voice scolds.  
  
"I know I didn't have to. I just felt like it, Haruka-san." Ramya replies. "I got you two something as well." She adds with a slight smile.  
  
"Oh, Ramya-san, you didn't have to, me and Haruka-san can well enough buy our own things." Michiru says politely.  
  
"Don't worry, I got you these because I wanted you to have them." Ramya replies handing a package to each of them.  
  
Haruka opened hers first. "Well. . . . this is very nice." She comments, a smile penetrating her cold face. She beams down at the gold plated liscense plate with the inscription 'thebest' on it. "Domo arigatou." She says with a slight smile.  
  
Michiru opened hers after seeing the happy look on Haruka's face. "It's gorgeous!" she exclaims as she holds up a silver necklace with her name inscribed on the charm. "Domo arigatou, Ramya-san." She adds quickly.  
  
"No need for thank yous, you two." Ramya replies. 'I need to talk to both of you, though." She adds quietly, so Hotaru doesn't hear. Michiru nods.  
  
"Setsuna-sama, please take Hotaru-chan to go get some ice cream." Haruksa calls out. Setsuna comes from just outside the room and picks up Hotaru.  
  
"Alright, we'll be back soon." She says with a smile. She takes Hotaru out of the room and Michiru closes the door.  
  
"What was it you needed to talk to us about?" Haruka asks, somewhat curiously.  
  
"Well, it's about my fream I had last night." Ramya starts.  
  
"Oh, please don't tell me you had a horrible dream." Michiru sighs.  
  
"Sadly, I did." Ramya says, she then explains the whole dream.  
  
"So you don't remember any of the girls' names?" Haruka and Michiru ask in unision.  
  
"Only one, and that's a 'Queen Serenity. . . . . .and I think someone else's name was Celeste, or something like that." Ramya replies.  
  
"Rei-sama might have had a similar vision, we can see if she'll do a fire reading for you." Michiru states comfortingly.  
  
"I'll give her a call to let her know we're coming." Haruka says as she walks over to the phone. She dials a phone number an waits for an answer.  
  
"Hello?" Rei asks on the other line.  
  
"Hey, Rei-sama, it's me. Me and Michi-san are bringing a friend over, we want to know if you could do a fire reading on her very. . . . . erm. . . .disturbing dream." Haruka told Rei quietly, while Michiru was comforting the troubled Ramya.  
  
"Of course. Come over as soon as possible. MAKO! MINA! Stop fighting!" Rei yells. "Gomenasai Haruka-san. See you soon. Bye." Rei says quickly as she hangs up the phone.  
  
"Bye." Haruka said, holding the phone away from her ear.   
  
"What'd she say?" Michiru asks curiously.  
  
"To come over as soon as possible." Haruka replies as she hangs up the phone.  
  
"Let Setsuna know where we're going to be." Michiru advises.  
  
"Good idea. I'll leave her a voice mail on her cell phone." Haruka says as she dials a phone number. "Setsuna? It's me, Haruka, me, Michi, and Ramya are going to be at Rei-san's temple. Bring Hotaru over there if you want, after you two get ice cream. Bye." She says quickly. She hangs up the phone and gets her keys off the table. "Let's go." She says as she helps Michi and Ramya off the floor, where they were sitting. She ushered them into the car and stepped on the gas pedal. Momentarily, thanks to Haruka's fast driving, they arrived at the Cherry Hill temple.  
  
"Everyone out." Michiru said before Haruka got a chance.  
  
Ramya giggled lightly and got out of the car, followed by Michiru. Haruka quickly took her key out and gets out of the car herself.  



	7. Sakura Gami, Celeste Lukene, & Tryphena ...

Chapter Six:  
  
Celeste put her book down. "I can't believe this, nothing in this library has anything about deciphering your dreams!" she complains angrily.  
  
"Just keep looking, you might find something!" Tryphena whispers back.  
  
"Cesleste-sama, Tryphena-san I couldn't help but overhear that you two are looking for a book that helps you decipher dreams. Well, I think I happen to have one at Rei-san's temple." A kind voice tells them as she walks up.  
  
"Arigatou Ami-chan, you're a life saver." Celeste sighs.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why are you searching for a book with those qualities?" Ami asks curiously.  
  
"Miss Mizuno, as I'm sure most other people have no problem recollecting their dreams for you, we are surely different." Tryphena states as she picks up a pile of books. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be going somewhere. Sis, Daddy told me not to stay out long." She adds coldly.  
  
"Daddy always tells you that, he doesn't give you the freedom Mother would." Celeste retorts, somewhat angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way, Tryphena-san." Ami apologizes.  
  
"I'll call you when Daddy goes to work. Good bye." Tryphena says. Ignoring Ami, she quickly walks out of the library.  
  
"Ami-chan, please forgive my sister, she's been like that lately. Ever since we started having the same dream." Celeste apologized hurriedly.  
  
"It's quite alright, Celeste-sama. Do you mind telling me about your dream?" Ami says with a slight tinge of curiosity in her voice.  
  
Celeste nods her head and tells her whole dream to Ami.  
  
"And the Queen's name was?" Ami asks, wanting to know if her ears had heard the name right.  
  
"Queen Serenity." Celeste replies quietly.  
  
"Then I did hear you right. Is that the only name you can recall from this dream?" Ami asks quickly.  
  
Celeste nods her head slowly. "Yeah, it's the only name Ami-chan." She answers. She looks down at her pile of books. "Your friends go to Rei-san's for a study session around this time, right? I was wondering if I could accomponay you." She adds with a smile.  
  
"Of course. I'm sure Rei-san wouldn't mind. You're having trouble with your sister aren't you?" Ami replies with an almost worried tone of voice.  
  
"Well, sorta. . . . . . . she's been very rude lately, and you know she's never been like that before. She told me Daddy's been yelling at her because she doesn't have straight A's. Mother most likely doesn't know about this, unless she decided that she wanted to talk to our Dad for the first time in three years." Celeste explains.  
  
"Grades aren't everything, they are very important, but unless she's getting C's or lower, he shouldn't be yelling." Ami says quickly.  
  
"Well, she's getting all A's and B's, I don't know what our dad's problem is." Celeste replies shortly.  
  
"Well, we'll talk later Celeste-sama, now let's go to Rei's temple." Ami tells her comfortingly as she picks up her briefcase and a reasonable stack of books. Celeste nods and picks up a few books herself.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Tryphena-san!" Minako yells, bursting out of Rei's temple as Tryphena walks by.  
  
"Oh, hey Minako-chan." Tryphena says, lifting her head from her book only momentarily to see who it was.   
  
"You seem really into that book? What' it on Tryphena-san?" Minako asks curiously. "Is it on, the Three Lights? Or. . . . . is it on. . . . . ." she starts guessing. She stops to think and a few seconds later snaps her fingers. "I know! It must be on becoming an idol!" she exclaims.  
  
Tryphena supresses her laughter. "Actually, it's about what dreams can tell you." She replies.  
  
"Oh. . . . .well that's cool too." Minako tells her. "Hey, do you wanna join our study session today? I'm sure Rei-san won't mind." She asks.  
  
"Uh, sure. Why not?" Tryphena answers with slight enthusiasm in her voice.  
  
"Great! Come on!" Minako exclaims. She grabs Tryphena's arm and pulls her up the stairs. "Rei-chan! Is it ok if Tryphena-sama joins the study session?!" she yells when they reach the door.  
  
"Sure, I told Sakura she could come too. She should be here any time now." Rei replies.   
  
"I'm here! Did I miss anything?" Sakura exclaims as she plops herself on an extra pillow.  
  
"No. . . .not really. No one's really here yet." Mako says with a slight laugh as she comes back into the room. "Alright, we can't eat these until the rest get here. Got it?" she orders as she arranges a big feast of sweets on the table.  
  
"One sec, the phones ringing." Rei says hurriedly as she rushes to answer the phone.   
  
"Oh please Mako-chan, just one?" Minako asks curiously, slyly trying to make her way to the rice balls.  
  
"No Minako-san!" Mako yells angrily.  
  
"But!They look so good." Minako pouts.  
  
"MAKO! MINA! Stop fighting!" Rei yelled angrily.  
  
Minako backs away reluctantly from the sweets.   
  
Rei hangs up the phone and walks back over to the rest. "Haruka-san and Michi-sama are bringing Ramya-san over." She tells them. "Now, I wish everyone else would just hurry up and get here!" she adds angrily.  



	8. Aisu Malka & The Meeting

Note: After getting through each of them (except for Aisu's of course) we arrive at the meeting, but that's AFTER we meet the lungeful Aisu! Please r&r!  
  
~~Sailor Star Keeper~~  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
"Aisu-sama, are you ok? You look like Usako. And, you are the last person I'd expect to see spacing out." Mamoru asks his classmate.  
  
Aisu laughs. "Going on about your girlfriend again, eh Mamoru-san?" she asks jokingly. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all." She adds. "So, what are you doing after class? Going to see your girlfriend I suppose?" she asks with a laugh.  
  
"Actually, I'm going to her friend's study session at Rei-san's, they need help with their work sometimes, so I just hang out there." Mamoru replies, laughing as well.  
  
"Really? You mean, the Cherry Hill temple? Can I come with? I've always found temples so fascinating, and. . . . well. . . to tell you the truth, I was told to research a local temple as one of my reports." Aisu chimes after the bell finishes blaring through the school. She picks up her notebook and three other books as she gets up.   
  
"Uh, sure. I don't think Rei-sama would mind the extra company." Mamoru replies.  
  
"Oh thank you Mamoru-san!" Aisu exclaims happily. She quickly stuffs her books and notebook into her bag as they're walking to the parking lot. "Uhm, I'll just follow you." She says as she piles her work onto the back of her ice blue motorcycle, that was parked next to Mamoru's red car. Mamoru nods and gets in his car as Aisu pulls her helmet over her head. About half an hour later they arrive at the temple.   
  
"Another car's here?" Aisu mutters as she gets off her motorcycle and pulls off her helmet. "Mamoru-san, who's car is that?" she asks as Mamoru gets out of his car.   
  
"That's Haruka's car, isn't it nice?" Mamoru replies.  
  
'Well, yeah. . . . .it's actually very nice." Aisu says with a slight laugh as she takes her notebook out of her bag.   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Minna-san, I'd like to introduce one of my friends. . . . ." Usagi starts off.  
  
"You mean you invited someone as well?" Minako says with a slight pout. "Go ahead Usagi-chan, introduce her!" she adds quickly.  
  
"This, is Altair Ameerah. She, er, had a very interesting and disturbing dream last night." Usagi introduces.  
  
"This is Celeste Lukene." Ami announces as she walks through the door with Celeste. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind, Rei-san. She was looking for help with her schoolwork, as she does have the same IQ level as me and Taiki. Somehow her mind hasn't been focusing." She explains.  
  
"Uhm, well that's fine. . . .I guess." Rei replies. She looks at the crowding room. "Maybe I should take down a wall or two to make the room bigger." She mutters.  
  
"Mako-chan, did you make tea and crumpets as well?" Kakyuu asks, eating one of the rice balls.  
  
"Kakyuu-san, when did you get here?" Rei asks curiously.  
  
"A few minutes ago. Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki will be in here in a few minutes. They're trying to save Yaten from Solange. He insulted her tennis game." Kakyuu replies as she finishes the rice ball.  
  
"Solange?" Mako asks curiously.  
  
"Oh, she's a friend of ours. A professional tennis player. I'm surprised you've never heard of her." Kakyuu explains. "She actually had a very disturbing dream, so Seiya suggested we come here." She adds worriedly.  
  
"Oh. . . . . I see." Mako replies. "Hmmmmmmmm. . . . . . . well, where are they?" she asks.  
  
"Outside, take a look for yourself." Kakyuu tells her, starting to giggle again.  
  
"Get back here Yaten-san! I'm not done with you!" Solange could be heard yelling.   
  
Yaten bursts through the doors. "Hide me!" he gasps as he looks around.  
  
"You can run but you can't hide! Get back here!" Solange could be heard yelling again.  
  
Yaten takes a deep breath, runs and ducks under the table. "Don't let her know where I am, please!" he pleads.  
  
Minako winks. "Don't worry. Sailor V won't tell a thing." She whispers to him.   
  
Solange bursts through the doors. Her long dark hair draping across her face. "I know he's in here." She mutters.  
  
"Solange-sama! Settle down please!" Taiki exclaims as he rushes in after her.  
  
"Yeah, don't kill Yaten. It would break Kakyuu-sama's heart." Seiya exclaims after Taiki.  
  
"What?!" Kakyuu exclaims in between laughs. She bursts out laughing again. "If you say so." She adds.  
  
Solange ignores the last remarks. "Yaten-san! I won't kill you if you apologize!" she yells.  
  
"Gomenasai!" Yaten squeeks from under the table.   
  
Solange laughs and sits down next to Kakyuu. "Forgiven." She tells him in a bored tone of voice.  
  
Yaten crawls from under the table. "That wasn't funny." He states seriously.  
  
"It was quite a laugh for me." Solange replies while laughing.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here? Where's the party?" Mamoru asks as he wlaks in, followed by a tall blonde girl.  
  
"Hey Mamoru-san." Ami greets in between laughs.  
  
"Hey. . . . . .so what's up everyone?" Mamoru replies.  
  
"Who's the girl, Mamoru-san?" Rei asks curiously.  
  
"Oh, gomenasai. This is Aisu Malka, a classmate. She begged to come along, she has been having a very strange dream." Mamoru introduces quickly.  
  
"Charmed to meet you all." Aisu says with a bow of her head.  
  
"It seems a lot of people have been having disturbing dreams lately." Haruka states. "Go ahead Aisu, sit down." She adds.  
  
Aisu sets her things down on the floor and takes a seat across from Solange.  
  
"Oh yum, mind if I have one?" Ramya exclaims, reaching for a rice ball.  
  
"As a matter of fact, those do look rather good." Aisu says quietly as she reaches for the same one. As their hands brush they get a sudden flashback from the dream.  
  
~Ramya! Ramya wait I'm coming with you!~  
  
Aisu quickly retreats her hand, letting Ramya get the rice ball. Ramya grabs the rice ball after staring at it for a few seconds. Solange leans her back on a wall.  
  
"Anyways. . . . . . . . this is like some huge party." Rei states, interrupting the silence.  
  
"Tell me about it. I have no doubt fate brought us together, but it's just how weird fate works." Solange comments.  
  
"What do you mean fate?" Aisu asks rudely.  
  
"It seems we all have had a similar dream. I'm not surprised in the least, though." Celeste replies.  
  
"What do you mean you aren't surprised?!" Ramya asks suddenly.  
  
"I mean, I had a feeling something similar to this was going to happen today." Celeste says calmly.  
  
"Alright, let's get this straight, you all had a disturbing dream lately?" Ami asks confusedly. The group nods their head. "And, did it mention something about a 'Queen Serenity'?" she asks again. They nod their heads once again.  
  
Sakura gets up abruptly. "Look, I don't have time for stupid questions. I'll be late for an audition if we don't hurry up!" she exclaims angrily.  
  
"I don't think I should be here. Daddy's gonna get worried. I'll keep in contact with you all." Tryphena states right after Sakura's exclamation. She gets up and picks her stack of books up with a huff. "G'bye." She says as she walks out the doors and away from the temple.  
  
Solange sits back up and leans her head on her palm. "Seems they have attitude problems." She mutters after Sakura grabbed her coat and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Celeste's pager beeps. "Gomenasai all, but Mom's paging me, that means I gotta go." She says quickly. "Mind if I leave my books here? I'm thinking about coming back tomorrow and getting that book for research, Ami-chan." She asks hurriedly.  
  
"Of course, I'll just put them in this closet." Rei replies as she stuffs the books onto a shelf. Celeste nods and quickly runs home.  
  
"We're losing the party as rapidly as we got it." Solange jokes. "Hey, I'm having a party tonight. You guys wanna come? I think Celeste's mom wouldn't mind. Just call her up, and she'll call her sister. Rei obviously knows Sakura's phone number. I'll have a bunch of my friend's over. And, if we're lucky, there won't be any reporters." She observes outloud. "Since it's only noon, you'll have plenty of time to get ready." She adds quickly.  
  
"A party?! I'm in!" Usagi chimes, the first thing she's said the whole conversation. Everyone looks over at her as she hangs on Mamoru's arm.   
  
Seiya's heart leaps from his chest. "A party sounds terrific Solange. I'll definatle be going." He states, forcing a smile onto his face.  
  
"That sounds fantastic, count me, Yatent, and Kakyuu-san in." Taiki adds quickly. Th rest of the group nods their head shiming different mutters of, "I'm in."  
  
"Great!" Solange says happily as she clasps her hands firmly together. She quickly gets up. "Well, I'm going to go get the auditorium ready. The party will be at the Juuban High School auditorium." She tells them. "Gotta run! My agents are waiting for the OK on the party!" she exclaims as she runs out the door.  
  
"Well, girls, I guess that means we go shopping!" Minako exclaims.  



	9. Prepping for the Party

Chapter Eight:  
  
"Celeste is on her way, so are Sakura and Tryphena." Ami says as she hangs up the phone.  
  
"Great!" Minako exclaims as she plasters more make up to Usagi's face.  
  
"Are you sure this looks ok?" Usagi asks as Minako applies more eyeshadow to her face.  
  
"You look great!" Minako exclaims happily. She takes a step back and admires her 'work'.  
  
Rei gasps and covers her mouth as Mako runs out of the room.  
  
"What?!?!" Usagi screeches. The girls just giggle and point at her face. Usagi quickly grabs a mirror. The red lipstick appearantly hadn't made it to her lips as it was all over her cheeks. Her dark blue eyeshadow was up to and over her eyebrows. Mascara had been smeared around her eyes, appearantly missing her eyelashes by a great distance. "MINAKO_SAN!!!!! YOU RUINED MY FACE!" Usagi yells angrily.  
  
Minako scurries through the cluttered room, trying to avoid being spotted by a maddened Usagi.  
  
"Woah! What's the hurry?" Raya asks as she comes out of the kitchen. She spots an angry Usagi and tries to supress her giggles. "What happened Usagi-chan?" she asks, letting a few giggles slip accidentally.  
  
"She happened to me!" Usagi screeches while pointing at Minako. "I let her do my make up and end up looking like a youma!" she adds.  
  
Ramya covers her mouth. "Now, let's see. I can fix this problem easily." She replies. "Come here." She says as she pulls Usagi to a mirror. Taking a wet washcloth she carefully cleans the mess off of Usagi's face. Carefully, she applies a silver eyeshadow and tomato red lipstick to Usagi's face. Quickly, before Usagi can ruin it by shutting her eyes, she applies a thick coal black mascara to her eyelashes.  
  
"Now what do you think?" Ramya asks, holding a hand mirror up to Usagi's face.   
  
Usagi stares in awe. "It's great! Thank you Ramya-san." She replies.  
  
"Hmph. I still think that if she would've sat still the make-up I applied would've looked fine." Minako pouts. Rei rolls her eyes while Mako emerges from the kitchen with a batch of cookies.  
  
"So, what are we gonna wear? We're totally broke! So we can't go shopping." Minako observes as she eats one of the cookies.  
  
Sakura opens the door followed by Celeste and an angry Tryphena.  
  
"That's what I'm here for!" Sakura says as she holds up hangers, each with a unique party dress on it. "I got the part! And. . . . . they let me borrow these dresses. Ami mentioned you were broke." She adds happily.  
  
"You're a life saver!" Minako exclaims as she holds up an orange sequined dress.  
  
Sakura smiles triumphantly. "Now let's get ready for that party!" she yells happily.  
  
"We are now seeing a side of Sakura that we've never seen before." Ramya laughs. "What part did you get?" she asks before Sakura can yell at her.  
  
"Juliet." Sakura replies shortly as she pops a cookie into her mouth.  
  
"Ooooooooooohhhhhhh who's playing Romeo?" Minako asks, her azure eyes gleaming with unknown curiosity.  
  
"Don't know yet." Sakura replies as she takes a sip of her tea. "Did Solange say who was going to be at her party?" she asks.  
  
"A few of her friend's and us." Seiya speaks up.  
  
"She also said something about worrying about reporters being there." Usagi chimes.  
  
"There ~are~ going to be reporters there." Michiru states.  
  
"And you know this because?" Rei asks.  
  
"I can just feel it." Michiru replies flatly.  
  
"It's like you feel EVERYTHING!" Tryphena comments.  
  
"We need a babysitter for Hotaru. Who's not going?" Haruka asks, ignoring Tryphena's last comment.  
  
"Chib Usa-chan isn't. I'm sure the two would be fine by themselves." Usagi replies. "Or, we can leave them with Shingo and Ikuko-mama." She adds.  
  
"I'd feel better if they were with Ikuko and Shingo." Michiru states.  
  
"Rei-chan, can I use the phone?" Usagi asks. Rei nods her head. Usagi walks out of the room and few minutes walks back in. "Ikuko-mama said that she'd be delighted to babysit them." She says in a releived voice. "She just said to drop them off on the way to the party." She adds.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
2hrs. Later:  
  
"Now you be good for Ikuko. We'll be back soon." Michiru tells Hotaru. She kisses the toddler on the forehead and sends her inside with Chibi Usa.  
  
"Arigatou again Ikuko." Haruka tells Ikuko before she shuts the door.  
  
"Oh, it's alright. I love Hotaru-chan, she's so adorable. Have fun at the party." Ikuko replies happily as she shuts the door. Haruka walks with Michiru to her yellow convertible.  
  
"Now we can go have some fun." Michiru giggles.  
  
Haruka shakes her head and laughs as she starts the car.  



	10. The Party-Part One

AN: This may be a little short, but it looked long in Microsoft Word. On to the chapter!  
  
"The party is wicked cool." Usagi comments.  
  
Solange laughs slightly. "Thanks." She replies. "Excuse me a moment, girls." She adds. She walks away to a group of giggly girls.  
  
Ramya yawns. "I don't see anything to do here if you don't have a boyfriend." She states, partially angry.  
  
"Aren't they the cutest couple!?" Celeste exclaims.  
  
"I call next dance with Haruka! I need to learn how to waltz!" A bunch of girls could be heard fighting.  
  
"They're fighting over you Haruka." Michiru giggles softly as they waltz.  
  
"I know. Amazing how so many girls still think I'm a guy." Haruka replies.  
  
They continue waltzing until the slow music ends. Michiru whisps away from the crowd of girls surrounding Haruka. Her teal dress shimmered as she got a cup of juice.  
  
"Haruka's really popular with the girls." A voice says from behind her.  
  
Michiru sips her juice and sighs. "I know, and there's nothing wrong with it. They're just leading themselves to false hopes, thinking Haruka-san is their prince in shining armor." She replies. "I'm surprised you aren't over there yourself." She adds with a giggle.  
  
"Oh please. I don't go after girls that look like guys." The voice replies.  
  
"Oh really? At first you did." Michiru replies, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought she was a guy at the time! I didn't know she was a girl!" the voice retorts, laughing slightly.  
  
"Ramya-san, why aren't you dancing? Don't you have a boyfriend?" Michiru asks, turning around.  
  
"No, I haven't found him yet." Ramya sighs.  
  
"Don't tell me you're waiting for your prince in shining armor to come and whisk you away. Because if you are, you're living in a fantasy world of dreams alone." Michiru states.  
  
"I know, I'm not waiting for a guy to come and ask to be my boyfriend, or anything like that. I'm just waiting until I meet the right person." Ramya replies.  
  
Michiru shakes her head. "If you say so." She whispers.  
  
"Oh Haruka-san! Dance with me next please!" A crowd of girls could be heard pleading.  
  
"Were we like that?" Minako whispers to Mako, watching the crowd of girls around Haruka enlarge.  
  
Makoto nods her head. "Sadly, yes." She replies.  
  
Solange sighs. "Alright, just to help Haruka." She says quietly. She walks up to the DJ and tells him to put on a fast song. The crowd of girls around Haruka fades.  
  
"Thank goodness." Haruka sighs with relief. She then walks over to Michiru.  
  
"I see they let you breath, for now." Michiru giggles.  
  
"For now." Haruka retorts. "Arigatou Solange-sama." She adds as Solange walks up to them.  
  
"Don't think anything of it, Haruka-san. Besides, I felt sorry for you." Solange laughs.  
  
Michiru tugs on Haruka's arm. "Don't get angry." She whispers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi clambered around the dance floor, stepping on Mamoru's foot every dance move.  
  
"She hasn't changed a bit." Haruka sighs, with her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Give her some credit, at least she's trying." Michiru giggles.  
  
"At least. You think I'd get a chance to dance with Mamoru-san?" Aisu asks as she walks up.  
  
"Why? Don't tell me you have a crush on him." Michiru laughs.  
  
"No, and besides he's got a girlfriend. I only want to dance with him." Aisu replies.  
  
"I'll get Odango to dance with me, hten you'll have your chance with Mamoru-san." Haruka tells Aisu.  
  
"Thank you Haruka-san! I owe you one!" Aisu exclaims suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Haruka replies. When the song ends, Haruka walks up to Usagi and starts to dance with her.  
  
"Mamoru-san, wanna dance?" Aisu asks, walking up to him.  
  
"Sure Aisu-san." Mamoru replies. ~What are these vibes I'm getting from her?~ he thinks to himself as they waltz around the dance floor.  
  
~Endymion, how come that name just came to mind? And what is this feeling, as if I've known him since long ago?~ Aisu questions herself in her head.   
  
~~Flash Back~~  
  
"Endymion, you shouldn't go to the Moon. It's too dangerous. Through all our negotiations, some of the moon's inhabitants still wish you dead." Aisu tells the prince.  
  
"Sorry Aisu-san, but I cannot obey that order. Tell the others to continue with their negotiations while I talk to the Moon Queen." Endymion replies.  
  
~~End Flash Back~~  
  
"And that was when he died." Aisu whispers.  
  
"Hm? Did you say something Aisu-san?" Mamoru asks curiously.  
  
"Uh, no. You just remind me of that legendary character, known as Endymion, Prince of Earth. But, that's silly." Aisu laughs in response.  
  
~Endymion? How'd she know about me?~ Mamoru questions himself in his head. Afte thinking for a while about the possibilities, he gets the same flashback Aisu got.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Ohhhh, they look so sweet together, as if they've known each other for such a long time." Michiru coos as Setsuna walks up.  
  
"They have known each other for a long time." Setsuna tells her quietly.  
  
"What?!" Michiru exclaims in a queit whisper.  
  
"Elemental Senshi, Star Ice. One of the negotiators of peace. She was the oldest. Don't you remember?" Setsuna asks.  
  
"They didn't appear much. But, I do remember now. So, where are the rest?" Michiru replies.  
  
"We don't know. Michiru-san, just keep an eye on everyone." Setsuna replies.  



	11. Aisu's Awakening

AN: Well, here we are again, you reading my rambles on my author notes. I just want to warn you that this might be another short chapter. Mostly because these stupid things always end up smaller out of Microsoft Word. I hope you enjoy it! ^_~  
  
Ramya walks up behind the two. "Setsuna-san, Mchiru-san, what's wrong?" she asks curiously.  
  
Michiru whisps around. "Nothing." She replies. "We were just thinking about something."  
  
"Really? Oh, hey! Take a look at Aisu-san and Mamoru-san! They look so kawaii together!" Ramya squeels quietly.  
  
"Kawaii indeed, but they aren't meant to be." Setsuna says quietly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When did you meet Usagi?" Aisu asks curiously.  
  
"A few years back." Mamoru replies shortly.  
  
"The two of you seem very close. By the way you talked of her, I expected her to look exactly like the legendary princess of the moon." Aisu giggles.  
  
A chill struck Mamoru once again. How did SHE know of him and Selenity? He had never heard any legends of himself.  
  
"I see there's more to you than meets the eye." Mamoru jokes.  
  
"Oh puh-lease Mamoru-san." Aisu laughs. "I'm just interested in myths."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"When will she awaken?" Michiru whispers to Setsuna, out of Ramya's hearing range.  
  
"Midnight."  
  
"So, we should make sure she's not in public, then?"  
  
"Yes, whatever it takes, do it."  
  
Michiru glanced at the clock. "Well then, we better hurry." She says as Ramya gets bored of them and walks away.  
  
"Grab her away from Mamoru, and ask her to come outside with you." Haruka says as she walks up.  
  
"Two's better than one, darling. You're coming with me." Michiru replies. She tugs Haruka over to Aisu and Mamoru. "Aisu-chan, we need to talk to you. Come take a walk with us."  
  
"Ok. . . . . I'll see you later, Mamo-chan." Aisu says as she walks away with Michiru and Haruka. "What is it that you two needed to talk to me about?" she asks as they stop by the lake in the park.  
  
"You'll find out in a minute." Michiru replies softly.  
  
"Gomen ne, I'm late. I took the liberty of picking up Hotaru-chan and Small Lady." Setsuna says as she walks up with the toddler and ChibiUsa. "All of the outers have the right to watch." She adds quietly.  
  
"Michiru mama, Haruka papa, when will we find the others?" Hotaru asks, her large eyes looking curiously up at two of the three women that had taken care of her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Aisu asks curiously.  
  
"Just, watch the lake." ChibiUsa instructs.  
  
Aisu fixated her eyes on the lake, and right before she was about to complain, an ice blue light emitted from the center.  
  
"Wh-what's that?!" Aisu yelps.  
  
A snowflake shaped brooch with an icey colored sapphire in the middle, floated towards her.  
  
"Only touch it if you want to face your destiny." Michiru advises.  
  
"Only if you want to dedicate your life to it." Haruka adds.  
  
Aisu reaches out her hand to take it, but quickly retreats it. "Why me?"  
  
"You don't choose when to awaken, it chooses you. Since you are the eldest, it chose to rekindle you first." Setsuna tells her.  
  
"Yoo'd be able to help us a lot, please?" Hotaru says in a childish tone of voice.  
  
"Hotaru-chan, we told you not to talk like that anymore." Michiru scolds.  
  
"Gomen ne, Michiru mama." Hotaru says quietly.  
  
"So, I get to choose if I wish to help you?" Aisu recollects.  
  
"It decides yours, ours, and the world's fate." Setsuna replies, nodding her head.  
  
"Well, it would be great to help people out. . . ." Aisu says quietly. She reaches towards the brooch and her hands wrap carefully around it. The sapphire in the middle of the brooch glows ice blue, and the light engulfs Aisu. A chill rushed through her body as if she was just engulfed in an icey chamber. Moments later, she emerges with a white highlight down the right side of her hair. She was now wearing a belly bearing ice blue shirt. Her skirt was completely white other than the fact that there was a dark blue stripe at the bottom of it. Her shoes were the very same, an icey blue coloured pair of heels with an ankle strap.  
  
"And, this is myself, but, the long ago me?" Aisu asks.  
  
Michiru shakes her head. "No, this is your senshi form. It's a part of your old self, but only the part that wished to help and save the Elemental Universe, as well as ours."  
  
"So, what was I like in the past? Do you remember?" Aisu asks.  
  
"You were betrothed to Prince Endymion, but he fell in love with the moon princess. You couldn't stand it, yet, you still did your job." Setsuna told her.  
  
"Where are the others? Aren't there at least eight more sailor senshi?" Aisu adds after listening to the small fact of her past life.  
  
"They need not to know of your awakening until later. But, we will tell you the identities of them openly. You cannot act any differently around them, than you do now." Michiru instructs.  
  
"Usagi is Sailor Moon, Ami is Mercury, Minako is Venus." ChibiUsa starts out.  
  
"Seiya is Star Fighter, Taiki is Star Maker, and Yaten is Star Healer." Hotaru adds.  
  
"Makoto is Jupiter. Rei is Mars." Setsuna adds.  
  
"We are the outer senshi of the solar system." Haruka states. "Uranus Planet Power! Make UP!"  
  
"Sworn to protect the prince and princess from all evil." Michiru adds. "Neptune Planet Power! Make UP!"  
  
"In the future and the past." Setsuna chimes. "Pluto Planet Power! Make UP!"  
  
"Sworn to protect their daughter, as well as many others." Hotaru says quietly. "Saturn Planet Power! Make UP!"  
  
"Moon Crisis Power! Make UP!" ChibiUsa adds, not knowing anything to say.  
  
"Tell me this, Star Ice. Have you never pondered the meaning of your name? Ice Princess?" Neptune asks.  
  
"Well, yeah. . . I've thought about it before." Star Ice starts.  
  
"The others have names that mean something important to their stature as well." Pluto tells her.  
  
Star Ice nods. "So I guess, it's kinda like my duty to find who they are, and do the same thing you are right now when they awaken?"  
  
"Exactly. You now will come to our meetings. Not the inner senshi meetings, until they know of your identity." Uranus replies.  



	12. Evil Shows its Elegant Head

AN: You know my usual note by now, most likely. **sigh** Yes, it may be much shorter on this, due to it not showing me how long it is in it... ^_^() please R&R  
  
"ECHO! One of them has awakened!!!!" A tall blue haired lady sneers. She has a flowing white dress and cerulean blue hair that reached past her knees. She sat on a gold plated throne with pearls around her neck and sapphires for earrings. On one hand was a gold banded ring with a heart shaped aquamarine stone in the middle of it, surrounded by luxurious diamonds. Her lips were colored a blood red, the same color as her cold eyes. A single silver tiara sat in a pad of her hair.  
  
"Yes, Lana?" Came the reply from a brown short-haired girl that had been kneeling down in front of her. Her outfit was green and looked as if it were made from large tropical leaves. Her emerald eyes sparkled with terror as she looked up at the Queen.  
  
"Stop the rest from awakening, and if you fail, you know the consequences." Lana hisses. Echo starts to tremble, but bows strongly.  
  
"Yes my Queen." She whispers in reply. A flurry of leaves surrounds her and she appears over the park, where the Outer senshi and Star Ice had been. Putting her arms straight above her head, she floats down into the middle of the lake. Those six were long gone. Although they were gone, she'd still have to hurry, as it was almost daylight.  
  
"Earthen monsters from under their watery prison, rise and obey your master." She whispers. Many monsters that appeared to be made of mud emerged from the lake. A chorus of grunts greeted Echo as she looked among them.  
  
"The one known as Star Ice has awakened. Make sure the next one in line does not. According to Cassie's calculations, which she so absentmindedly told me, the next one to awaken is the one known as Sailor Star Crystal, the leader. Known as Ramya Rhodanthe in her previous life, but it might've changed. Surround the crystal shrine." Echo orders. Another chorus of grunts was what she got in reply. The monsters charged off.  
  
"And another thing!" Echo shouts. The monsters halt. "Destroy anything you wish!" she adds with a smile. "And make sure to get rid of Star Ice in the process."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~At The Hikawa Jinja Shrine~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dreams can mean many things. Running dreams mean that you could be trying to get away from something in your life." Celeste reads aloud.  
  
"Look! There's nothing in there about our dream, so just shut the book and get back to your homework." Tryphena hisses.  
  
"You never know until you look. Something mom taught me." Celeste retorts.  
  
"Will you two stop fighting? You sound like Usagi-chan and Rei-chan when they get into their quarrels, but I guess their's are much worse." Ramya states. Aisu laughs slightly.  
  
"Aisu-san, would you like to go get ice cream with us?" Hotaru asks curiously.  
  
Aisu glances at Michiru who has a somewhat grave look on her face. "Why not? Let's go."  
  
"Alright, we'll you guys later." Solange calls out from the kitchen, where she's trying to cook something.  
  
"Ie! Solange-chan, you just put too much baking powder in!" Mako could be heard shouting.  
  
Aisu put on her leather coat smiling somewhat and ran out to her motorcycle. "I'll meet you guys there." She says as she speeds off. Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru climb into Haruka's car and follow Aisu, or at least try.  
  
~*~*~At The Park, After They Stopped at The Ice Cream Parlour~*~*~  
  
"I know why we're all here. I felt it as well." Aisu whispers, after taking a bite of her ice cream cone.  
  
"A strong force has erupted from the water." Michiru says quietly.  
  
"What can we do, though? We don't know where it is, nor why it's here. We don't even know it's creator, unless. . ." Aisu starts.  
  
"Unless, what, Aisu-san?" Hotaru asks.  
  
"I remember how I died in my last life, and it wasn't gorgeous. Lana, Queen of water, I'm afraid she may have come back." Aisu replies.  
  
"Then we have no time to waste! No doubt, if this was your enemy from the past, that she has come to annihilate the Elemental Senshi. We need to have all of them awaken, and fast!" Haruka yells. Thankfully, no one was around.  
  
"And the only way for that to happen is to remember more! Aisu-chan, please try to remember a bit more. Just enough to find out who Star Crystal is. She's the one next destined to awaken." Setsuna adds calmly.  
  
Aisu nods and closes her eyes, remembering chunks and bits of her past life, but not all of it. Opening her eyes she shakes her head. "I can't seem to remember." She whispers. "I did have a flashback the other day," she starts. "Ramya Rhodanthe! That's her!" she exclaims suddenly.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Michiru asks quietly.  
  
Haruka nods after another echo of screams penetrated the silence.  
  
"Henshin now!" Setsuna orders. "PLUTO PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!"  
  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!"  
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!"  
  
"SATURN PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!!"  
  
"ICE STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"  
  
In a flurry of colors and ribbons the five normal girls were replaced with bishoujo senshi. They ran to a dense forest part of the park where they came upon five mud youma.  
  
"It seems you were somewhat right, Neptune." Star Ice says quietly.  
  
Neptune shakes her head. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" she yells, aiming her attack towards one of the mud youma.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
"Silent Glaive Surprise!"  
  
"Ice Arrows!"   
  
Echo had been watching. "They killed my mud monsters all to easily, Lana won't be happy about this." She mutters.  



	13. Celeste's Awakening

AN: Now you get to know just how confusing i am.... ^_~  
  
Celeste's Awakening  
  
"If I fail again, Lana-sama will have my neck." Echo whispers to herself. She sat in front of her vanity that was made from a hollow tree. Twigs made up the frame with small leaves fraying off to some sides. "Those senshi, I swear I'll get revenge on Star Ice. I won't let her awaken Ramya Rhodanthe, or else they'll be too strong." She mutters. As soon as she finishes her make-up her head jerks up. "That's it! Get rid of the planetary senshi, and she won't be able to find the elemental senshi. It'd be too hard for just the two of them, if she awakens Ramya, that is." She cackles.  
  
Cassie was listening from behind the door. Her black eyes glimmered as she listened to Echo's plans. Silently her long red dress flowed, the silk material it had been created from shimmered in the light. She got bored of her formal outfit, and the long dress morphed into a short red dress that faded into orange. On the back was a black bow, and the material was low v-cut.Her long hair had the same effect as her dress, other than the fact that it went from being orange to dark red. It was tied into an elegant, sleek ponytail and swayed behind her.  
  
As Echo gazed into the mirror restlessly, she watched upon a curious little quarrel two girls were having.  
  
"Celeste Lukene! Get your nose out of that book! We are trying to cook and all you're doing is reading!" the black haired girl screamed. Echo seemed amused by this.  
  
"Tryphena! Don't call me by my whole name, you're not my mother!" the blonde one retorts.  
  
As Echo watched on, a new plan devised in her head. One that would use these two as bait, or at least one of them.  
  
"This, Celeste Lukene," her childish voice starts. "This Celeste Lukene. . ." she trails on. Her head jolts up suddenly. "Ramya Rhodanthe's lover! The perfect bait for Sailor Star Crystal!" She yelps. Quickly covering her mouth she disappears.  
  
"She's already figured that out?! Lana-sama is going to reward her for sure if she succeeds! Better make sure she doesn't." Cassie whines.  
  
~~At The Park~~  
  
"Well then Celeste, maybe you shouldn't try to figure out every little part of our life!" Tryphena yells.  
  
"Daddy's made you cold and heartless, just like him! Tryphena, you used to not be like this!" Celeste cries.  
  
Tryphena glares at Celeste. "I'm not going to listen to this." She hisses. With that the older twin storms off.  
  
Celeste folds her arms. "Who cares." She huffs as she reaches thhe lake in the middle of the park.  
  
Echo appears in the middle of the lake, her childish features surprising Celeste.  
  
"Who? Who are you?" Celeste yelps.  
  
"Why do you ask? You're right you know. She shouldn't be so cold and cruel to you." Echo replies softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Celeste whispers.  
  
"You know what I mean. She shouldn't act in such a way to hurt Celeste Lukene. She is, after all only the older twin." Echo says quietly.  
  
"H-how do you know my name?" Celeste asks frantically.  
  
"Well isn't that a personal question? I'm surprised you don't remember me. I was there, watching you two pick up the stone sword." Echo replies innocently.  
  
"Nani?! How'd you. . .?" Celeste starts. She then looks frantically around for someone.  
  
"There's no-one here." Echo says calmly. "I've made sure of that."  
  
The young blonde haired girl's eyes flashed. Her naturally blonde hair, that didn't have a single fault in it now had pink highlights streaked through her hair. Many flashes of lightning surround her and soon she emits not as Celeste, but as Sailor Star Lightning. A brooch with the symbol of lightning that has a topaz stone engraved in the middle of it fixates itself in the middle of her black bow. She wore a lemon yellow shirt and the same color pleated skirt. At the bottom of the skirt were two black stripes. She loked at her gloved yellow hands with the black armbands. "N-nani?! What's going on?" she yelps as her make up was painted black.  
  
"Oh. . . my. . . Lana-sama's gonna kill me!" Echo squeels.  
  
As if on cue, words formed in the gut of Celeste's neck and felt like they were suffocating her. To be able to breath again, she decided to shout the words. "LIGHTNING CRESCENT!"  
  
Her body was engulfed in a golden beam of lightning, which almost instantly formed into a crescent. The crescent hurdled itself towards Echo, who dodged most of it, but was hit in the wrist by a small portion of the blade. "That's it! You'll be dead meat when Lana hears about this!" she screeches, holding her cut wrist. A swirl of leaves engulfed her body and she disappeared.  
  
Star Lightning collapsed to her knees. Now holding her head, she once again became Celeste Lukene.Her eyes hazed and she got many, many more flashbacks.  
  
~&~&~Flashback~&~&~  
  
A girl with long white hair tied into a braid was hugging a young (wo)man, Yaten, yes, that was whom she was hugging. Princess Celeste remained hidden in the shadows, cursing herself.  
  
"Have you told Celeste yet?" Yaten whispered. The white haired girl shook her head.  
  
"Ie, ie I haven't." she replies, now crying.  
  
"Ramya, Ramya, quiet down." Yaten cooed. Celeste continued to watch, fury growing in her once calm eyes.  
  
~&~&~End Flashback~&~&~  
  
The young girl was now breathing heavily, and the pink highlights that had appeared in her hair had disappeared alongw ith everything else. Everything else, except the lightning symbolled brooch, which stayed pinned to her chest, reminding her every bit that this was definitely no dream.  
  
~*~*~At the Mansion~*~*~  
  
"Did you feel that?" the tall green haired woman asks.  
  
"Hai, I did. One of them just awakened, without our help." Aisu replies.  
  
"Setsuna-mama, do you know where she is? Or which one it is?" Hotaru asks.  
  
"Ie, Hotaru-chan. Michiru, try your mirror." Setsuna says quietly, shaking her head, her long emerald hair swaying from side to side.  
  
Michiru nodded and her Deep Aqua Mirror appeared instantly in her hands. She looked in it for quite some time. Aisu had gone and taken a shower, and yet, by the time she got out and was drying off her hair nothing appeared on Michiru's mirror. Until she came up right behind Michiru, that is.  
  
"Recognize her?" Michiru asks. It showed the attack sequence of Star Lightning, but cut off who the attacker was.  
  
"Hai, that's. . . that's Celeste." Aisu replied with a shocked tone of voice.  
  
"That's what I thought." Haruka mutters quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~  
  
"This exam will count most of your grade. Take your time." The teacher announces. She looks at Usagi, then back to the rest of the class. "You will have until ten minutes before the end of the period. Good luck." She adds as she hands out the tests.  
  
Ramya sighs heavily. ~~I forgot all about this test. I'm turning into Usagi-chan!~~ she thinks to herself, staring at the exam over the English language.  
  
Altair glances at Ramya, then at Usagi. Both seemed worried. ~~If Ramya's worried, then I'll surely fail!~~ she thinks to herself.  



	14. Lana's Generals

AN: Alrighty here are Lana's court's names:  
Girls:  
  
Hoshi (star)  
Echo  
Cassie  
Takoda (friend to all)  
Kepa (stone)  
Kyoko (mirror)  
Dara (angel of rains and rivers)  
  
Boys:  
  
Kai (sea)  
Bavol (wind)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
~*~*~*~Lana's Castle~*~*~*~  
  
"Kai! Bavol! Approach me at once!" Lana orders angrily. Her blue eyes turning silvery-gray.  
  
Two tall young men approached Lana's throne and bowed. One of the had dark skin and light blue hair. The other was tan skinned and had teal hair. Both wore uniforms that made it look like they were in the army.  
  
"You called Queen Lana?" the teal haired one questions.  
  
"Of course I called Kai!" Lana hisses. "You are to train Echo. The little girl needs it!"  
  
Kai nods his head understandingly. "May I ask of what she has done this time?" he questions.  
  
"Star Lightning awoke out of fury. We have one more elemental on our hand now!" Lana says angrily.  
  
"What do you wish me to do, Lana-sama?" Bavol asks.  
  
"Make sure the two elemental senshi that are awake, don't stay that way for long." Lana replies evilly. Bavol nods and disappears along with Kai.  
  
"That takes care of those two." Lana whispers. "Hoshi! Kepa!" she then screams.  
  
A tall girl with cream white eyes and long white hair appears, her skin as dark as Bavol's. Another girl appeared right after her. She was lightly coloured in her skin and had chocolate brown hair that reached her ears.  
  
"Nani? What do you wish of us, Lana-sama?" the white haired lady asks.  
  
"Hoshi." Lana says, stretching out the name. "I want you, and Kepa to rid of the inner senshi of this solar system." She adds evilly.  
  
"As you wish, Lana-sama. They shall be easy for us to rid of." The brunette, Kepa, responds with a smile. Hoshi nods her head in agreement and the two girls disappear.  
  
~*~*~Hikawa Jinja Shrine~*~*~ (after school)  
  
A tall dark girl runs up the steps, her white hair flowing behind her as if trying to keep up.  
  
"Hoshi-chan! Wait up!" The smaller girl with short chocolate brown hair called out.  
  
"Kepa-chan, we don't have all the time in the world. My energy reading says all the inner planetary senshi are there." The taller girl hisses quietly.  
  
"We need a plan, Hoshi-chan." Kepa replies, somewhat angrily.  
  
"It's a shrine. Lots of rocks. You can build your golem, while I distract them." Hoshi replies as she walks up to the prayer bell. "I wish for our victory." She whispers. She then walks over to where the charms are to be sold. "Uhm, hello? Anyone there?" she calls out.  
  
Kepa, on the other hand was sitting by a tree, carefully molding stones into an unknown figure so far. As she moved her hands around, the stons floated into place. "There, the bottom half is done."  
  
"I'm so sorry for not getting here sooner." Rei says hurriedly as she reaches the stand.  
  
Hoshi smiles and glances to where Kepa is. Looking back at Rei, she replies, "It's quite alright. I didn't have to wait too long. I was wondering if you have any charms that bring good fortune in battles."  
  
"Uhm, of course! Here lemme go find one for you." Rei replies, somewhat warily.  
  
Meanwhile, Kepa had finished the middle section. "And there you go! Now the top's complete! Time to give you life!" she squeels quietly. A brown aura emits from her palms and flows towards the golem. The golem begins to glow as well and opens it's rocky eyes.  
  
"Go and kill the inner planetary senshi." Kepa orders. The golem nods as Hoshi and Kepa float into the air and return to their original clothes, jean skirts and a tube top, the tops in their signature colors, brown and white.  
  
Rei walked back out holding the charm. She dropped it as soon as she saw the golem tearing up a tree. Opening her communicator she yelled, "Get out here now! We have big trouble!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" she yells, turning into Sailor Mars after a swirl of fire engulfed her. "Flame Sniper!" she screamed, aimong the attack at the golem. It bounced off as soon as it neared.  
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!" a voice called from a shadowed corner followed by more voices.  
  
"Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
The three attacks slammed against the rock golem, only making it stagger back a few steps. "Die inner planetary senshi." It could be heard muttering.  
  
"Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon screamed, hoping to finish off the monster.  
  
"I don't think so! I spent too much time on that one!" Kepa yells. "ROCK WALL!" she screams, forming a wall that deflected Eternal Sailor Moon's attack.  
  
"ICE ARROWS!"  
  
"CRESCENT LIGHTNING!"  
  
The two attacks hit the golem. Not knowing they were heading for him, the golem stumbled back and landed on his back side.  
  
"ICE SHOWER!"  
  
The attack froze the golem quickly, and a bolt of lightning crashed down on it, breaking it back into the rocks it had been made of.  
  
"Hoshi! This isn't fun anymore, let's go!" Kepa squeeled angrily. Hoshi nodded in agreement and the two disappeared.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon turned to face the two senshi that finished off the golem. "W-who are you?" she asks warily.  
  
"You should be more careful next time. They're out to get you." Star Ice warns.  
  
"You'll know of us, when the time comes." Star Lightning adds. With that the two senshi turned and walked away, disappearing before the other senshi could stop them.  



	15. A Crystalline Tomb

Mars de-henshinned. "Well, they were rude." She claimed, crossing her arms angrily across her chest.  
  
Usagi nodded a little. "I didn't know we had a new enemy. And we can't even defeat this one. I want to know who those two senshi are, and if there are more of them." She said quietly.  
  
"Their powers truly exceed ours. They're much stronger, and they know it." Ami points out.  
  
"Sooooo, we should watch out?" Minako asks. Mako nods.  
  
"Girls!" a voice squeels. The desperate panting of someone running could be heard. Slowly, Ramya and Altair appeared from the stairs.  
  
"Nani? What is it?" Usagi asks quickly.  
  
"You didn't see the scores that were posted?" Altair asks.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you got a B. Same with Altair." Ramya adds.  
  
"What'd you get, Ramya-chan?" Rei asks, not believing that Usagi got a B.  
  
"A, but that's beside the point. Usagi-chan passed a test!" Ramya says excitedly. Usagi jumps around, along with Ramya. Altair giggled at this sight. Celeste and Aisu walk up to the group.  
  
"So, what's the celebration for?" the 18 year old giggles.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen you guys this happy in forever." Aisu adds.  
  
"Usagi got a B on her English exam." Ami states.  
  
"Wow! Good going Usagi-chan!" Celeste and Aisu exclaim in unision.  
  
"Since when did you two start hanging around each other?" Altair asks curiously.  
  
"Aisu-chan is helping me with my mythology. And some other subjects." Celeste replies, as if she were thinking up of an explanation as she went along.  
  
"But, you get A's in every class." Ramya states. Celeste glances at Aisu wearily.  
  
"Nevermind that. Ramya-chan, want to come see a movie with us tonight?" Aisu asks.  
  
"Uhm, sure. Why not?" Ramya replies, not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Great, meet you at the fountain in the park, the one made out of crystal, at, uhm, about nine o'clock." Celeste says. Ramya nods as Celeste and Aisu walk off.  
  
~*~*~That Night, at the park~*~*~  
  
Ramya glances at her watch, her small fire red lips in a pout. "They're late." She mutters. A star shaped brooch emitted from the crystalline statue, a tigers eye gem placed in the middle. That was odd. A brooch emitting from a statue? With her favorite gem on it? She reached out her hand and grabbed the brooch that floated in front of her. She was encased in a crystalline object, her eyes closed. ~What's going on? How come I can't move, or open my eyes? Did I die?~ she thought to herself.  
  
She awoke half an hour later to a girl with blonde hair. The girl's hair had pink highlights all over it. How come she looked so familiar? Another girl was next to her. She also had blonde hair, except there was a single white highlight down the right side of this young woman's head. Both were in belly bearing shirts and pleated skirts. Although the colors of them were different.  
  
"And, she's back." The girl with pink highlights in her hair jokes.  
  
"Welcome back, Star Crystal." The other one adds.  
  
"Nani?" Ramya questions. She looks down at her body to see the same suit those girls were wearing, except her shirt was fully white, other than the grey collar. Her skirt was white with a silver stripe at the bottom, and her shoes were go go boots, silver in color. Her hair wasn't flowing down as it had usually been. Instead, it was held in a tight braid. Memories flooded her head. She remembered it all. Celeste, her best friend, maybe closer than that. And Aisu, her favorite advisor, other than another one. What was the other girl's name? Star Ocean. Yes, that was her senshi name. But princess name. No, that slipped her mind.  
  
"Lightning, Ice, long time no see." She says, her voice tired and breathless.  
  
"I'd have to say, yours was the best awakening yet." Star Ice laughs.  
  
"Yes, so good, that I've come to enjoy the show." A young man with light blue hair states. "I'm Bavol, the lead general of Queen Lana's minions. And, you are my victims."  
  
"Not if we can help it." Star Lightning interrupts. "You may be cute, but we don't fall for that."   
  
"Crystal Shards!" Star Crystal screams. She's once again encased in a crystalline tomb, which breaks apart and swarms towards Bavol. The shards were easily blown away, however, by his small wind attack.  
  
"Crescent Lightning!"  
  
"Ice Shower!"  
  
Bavol couldn't stand this. Three girls against one man? He was outnumbered, and Lana wouldn't want her best general to get harmed, now would she. The three girls were foreced to look away as a strong gust of wind blasted at them. Bavol then made his get away.  



	16. Dara & Takoda

~*~*~Hoshi's & Kepa's Room~*~*~  
  
"Did you see that?! Bavol didn't succeed!" Kepa giggles.   
  
Hoshi nods. "I did! And that's hilarious! I guess Kai really is the better of the two."  
  
"Echo's soooo lucky. She gets Kai to train her. We had the baka, Cassie, train us." Kepa sighs angrily.  
  
"Echo gets all the luck." Hoshi states angrily.  
  
"That's why we oughta get Lana-sama angrier with her." Another voice states. A tall shadowed figure appeared in the tall mirror. As she stepped out, she wore sneakers and jeans. A black tube top with long black gloves also showed on her. This was her civilian form. Only Lana, Queen of Water, had seen her in her formal form.  
  
"Kyoko!" Kepa squeels. Kyoko was hers and Hoshi's older sister. Hoshi was about age 16, Kepa around 14. Kyoko, though, was around 20 years of mortal age. She treated her younger sisters fairly, giving them the respect they deserved. She has black hair of which she takes care of the best she can.  
  
"Good evening Kepa-chan, Hoshi-chan. Dreadful news. You probably already know, but now we have three elementals to deal with. I will rid of Bavol and Echo for what they're causing us. Echo awakened Lightning, and Bavol didn't rid of the three when he had the chance." Kyoko starts out with her voice nice, turning angrier near the end.  
  
"Is our mission, truly just to kill the elementals and all sailor senshi? Or are we also looking for something more important, Kyoko-chan?" Hoshi asks curiously.  
  
"Hoshi-chan, sis, you know as well as I do, that if this were only to kill the elementals and all sailor senshi, Lana-sama would be doing it herself. Us elder generals were told another mission. . ." Kyoko starts.  
  
"Oh! Tell us please, Kyoko-chan!" Kepa begs.  
  
"It's none of your business, Kepa-chan. Yours either, Hoshi-chan. Lana-sama will tell you when she wishes to." Kyoko states angrily.  
  
~*~*~Lana's Throne Room~*~*~  
  
"Dara! Takoda!" Lana yells. Her thin red lips morphing from a straight face to a frown.   
  
Two girls appear. The taller one wore a short cerulean blue dress, that was the same color as her hair. She wore tall boots that went to her knees. The second girl looked as if she were only seven years of age. She had frizzy black hair and wore a cute flower printed dress.  
  
"Lana-sama, my plan worked!" the little girl exclaimed. "They're off guard now that their leader got a B on that test!"  
  
Lana smiles wickedly. "Good job Takoda." She compliments wearily. "I hope that was the only test you changed the grade on, we can't make it look like Usagi is going smart."  
  
The little girl nods, her frizzy hair bouncing with her head. "Yup, that was the only one, Lana-sama."  
  
"I made sure of that." The girl with the cerulean outfit states.  
  
"Well done Dara. You two remember what you're supposed to do. We can't have any interference in your department." Lana tells the two.  
  
~*~Celeste's Apartment~*~  
  
"Mom's at work, she should be there for at least another hour, if not longer." Celeste states.  
  
"So we can hold our meetings here?" Aisu asks.  
  
Celeste nods. "Hai, we can hold them here until we find a more private place."  
  
"Do they know you identities?" Ramya asks curiously.  
  
"Nope, they won't until it's necessary." Aisu responds.  



	17. The end of Mercury and Star Maker

AN: When i put up the last chapter, i just noticed how short it was! Gomen nasai for upsetting you all with such a short chapter, but this one should make up for it!  
  
~~Hikawa Jinja Shrine~~  
  
"And there were, two of them?" Setsuna recollects.  
  
"Hai. And then, after they left, Celeste and Aisu came up, but that was after Ramya told Usagi-chan that she had actually passed a test." Minako states.  
  
"Usagi-chan, passed a test?! Are you sure?" Haruka asks in a loud voice. Michiru giggles.  
  
"Hai, I passed a test, why is that so hard for you to believe?!" Usagi exclaims.  
  
"Hey everyone!" came a squeel from the doorway. Usagi and Setsuna turned their heads, as the rest looked up to see Aisu, Ramya, and Celeste standing in the doorway.  
  
"Setsuna-chan told us to come, so here we are! Usagi-chan, don't get too excited about passing that test, ya know." Aisu states.  
  
"Why are they here?" Minako asks.  
  
"You'll see." Hotaru replies knowingly.  
  
"Uhm, Setsuna-san, why'd you invite them here?" Usagi asks quietly.  
  
"Girls, I'd like you to meet your rescuers, plus one." Setsuna responds.  
  
Ramya curtsies as the other two bow. "I'm glad we can finally let you know."  
  
Celeste nods in agreement. "The only people who don't know now, are the Starlights, and their hime. And it seems Mercury as well."  
  
"S-so you're the ones who. . .? But, I don't understand! Setsuna-san! I'm confused! How'd you know?!" Usagi wails.  
  
"They awakened me, that's how they know." Aisu explains. "And I told them about Ramya-chan and Celeste-chan."  
  
~*~Juuban High School Library~*~  
  
Ami glances at her taller friend, with his lush brown hair. He looked so confident. She could never be like that. She always fretted over tests, yet he seemed so confident. Just once, she thought, I would like to be that confident. Just as confident as him, he never worries about much, unlike myself.  
  
"Mizuno-san, you look lost in thought. Are you sure you're awake enoough to concentrate on studying today?" Taiki asked, somewhat worriedly.  
  
"I-I'm fine, Taiki-san, just thinking about a small problem." Ami choked out. Great, she thought, that sounded so unlike me! What is he going to think now? That I choke over everything I say?  
  
"Worried about the new enemy? I am as well, it almost got hime." Taiki murmers.  
  
"What would they want with her?!" Ami gasps.  
  
"Don't know. I think they're trying to pull the senshi apart." Taiki responds quietly. There was a moment of silence after he said that.  
  
"You two are the top scores in my Lit class! Oh my! I can't believe you're here the exact day I am!" a girl with long red hair exclaims, she wore the same unform as Ami, with minor changes. Accompanying her was a tall fair skinned teenager boy. He had teal hair and wore the high school uniform of those attending Juubankoukou high. (AN: Lemme know if I got that wrong, I only assumed that was the name, as I heard it in Yaten's prologue)  
  
Ami sweatdrops. "Uhm, yeah, that's us."  
  
"I'm Kai, this is Cassie. We wanted to study with you two, if it'd be alright, that is, because we want you to help us with our grades." The young man states.  
  
"Sure, it's fine with me. Take a seat." Ami responds as she scoots her chair over a bit. I don't like the feeling I get from those two, she thinks to herself, and I think Taiki feels the same.  
  
"I actually have to go. I told Seiya and Yaten that I'd be home early." Taiki says quickly.  
  
"Oh my! Kai-senpei look at the time! Echo needs to get to her practices!" Cassie squeels quietly. Kai nods and excuses himself and Cassie and they follow Taiki out of the library.  
  
"Kou-san! Oh please do wait up!" Cassie calls out. Taiki turns around.  
  
"We needed to have a litte chat with you, away from that Mizuno girl." Kai adds. Cassie smirks as Taiki is encricled by flames. A silver staff appears in her hands with a large ruby orb at the top. In Kai's hands appeared a katana. The blade was made out of black water.  
  
Taiki took a step back, but quickly stopped when his skin met with the fire, assuring him it was real. "Who are you?!" he yelled.  
  
"You know our names already, hun. I'm Cassie! That's Kai. Echo should be joining us soon, and we want you to stay for the main feature." Cassie resonds. Her silver staff was floating horizontally in the air, and she was sitting on it. Balls of flame leaped from one hand to another.  
  
As if on cue Ami Mizuno walked ouit of the building, her books clutched tightly to her chest. "Taiki!" she yells when she sees the wall of fire around him. Her book splatter to the ground and Kai turns around.  
  
"So glad you could join us, Miss Mizuno. We've been waiting your arrival." He sneers.  
  
"Go ahead, henshin, it's not like we're clueless on the identities of the senshi." Cassie states evilly. Her eyes shining in the light of the fire balls.  
  
Hesitantly, Ami raised her hand into the air. "Mercury Crystal Power! MAKE UP!" she screamed. Her fingers, with now blue nails, wrap gently around a wand with a blue orb on top of it. Enscribed on the orb was the symbol of Mercury, above a harp. She twirled it around her body, as it created a shimmering stream of water. In a dazzling flash of light, where Ami Mizuno once was, stood Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Just what we were waiting for. Kai-san, I'll take caare of her!" Cassie exclaims. She tosses her fire balls towards Mercury.  
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury screams as a harp made of water appears in her hand. She strums a few of the wires and out flows a generous amount of water to douse the fire balls. A great flash of black occurs when the two attacks hit, but miraculously (spelling?) the fire balls had survived and knocked Mercury into a wall.  
  
"Mercury!" Taiki screamed. He tried to run through the fire, but the heat was too immense and he barely made it halfway through.  
  
"Oh boo hoo. Too bad. It seems our magic is much stronger than yours." Cassie giggles. "Kai! Finish her off!"  
  
"No! I want to have the honor of killing a senshi!" came a quieter, yet firm voice. "Earthen vines!"  
  
"Echo! Where have you been?!" Kai exclaims angrily.  
  
As vines emit from the forestry behind her and entangle Mercury, slowly draining her energy, Echo replies with a giggle, "Taking my time."  
  
"Will someone just rid of this star senshi?!" Cassie screams in a frustrated tone of voice.  
  
"Gladly!" Echo squeels cheerily. More vines emit from the forestry behind her and grab hold of Taiki. Tears slip down Mercury's cheek as she's forced to de-henshin from lack of energy. She was limp in the strong vines and slowly slipped out. She hadn't had a chance to call for help, and everyone was meeting up. So this is what it feels like to die as a whole, not just as flesh? (AN: you know what Yaten says in manga when starseeds are stolen, only your flesh is dead, not the senshi inside the sailor crystal)  
  
And so, was the end of Sailors Mercury and Star Maker.  



	18. The Planet Enkai

~~StarLight's Apartment~~  
  
A faded computer image of Taiki appeared before the worried Kakyuu-hime, Seiya, and Yaten.  
  
"Taiki?!" Kakyuu gasped.  
  
The crackling image bowed slowly. "Hime, Seiya, Yaten, I regret to inform you that. . . I'm no longer on this planet. I'm close by, but only my spirit remains. They have my spirit enclosed in a tomb on their desolate ship, I fear what they may do to me. Ami-chan was destroyed as well. Her spirit is confined somewhere else on this ship, buit I do not know of the coordinates of her whereabouts." It spoke quietly and in a calm voice.  
  
"Hey! Why'd it get quite in here all of a sudden?" Solange asks as she walks into the room, towling her seeping wet hair.  
  
The faint image of Taiki disappears completely as Kakyuu, Seiya and Yaten glance away from it momentarily.  
  
"Nothing, Solange-chan. Why don't you get to practice, you'll be late." Yaten snaps.  
  
"Woah, geeze, didn't mean to get on your bad side, Yaten-chan." Solange replies wearily. "Yeah, I'll get to practice, see you all at dinner." She adds. She puts her charcoal black hair into a ponytail and slips on her tennis shoes. As she walks out the door she slips her coat on.  
  
"Healer, don't you think you were a little harsh on her?" Kakyuu scolds quietly.  
  
Yaten winced slightly at being formally addressed by Kakyuu. "Hime, gomen nasai, it's just, Taiki, he's. . ."  
  
"Gone." Seiya finished. "I understand Healer's reactions fully, he was frustrated that our comrade's life was taken. And since Solange knows nothing of this all, the only way Healer could respond, is to snap at her. But, I still think he should've gone a bit easier, maybe an apology at dinner would be acceptable."  
  
~*~*~Lana's Castle~*~*~  
  
"Well done, Cassie, Echo, Kai!" Lana exclaims. "You have ridden us of two senshi, I must say I'm very pleased at your efforts."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu Lana-sama!" Cassie exclaims gratefully.  
  
"You three may take a break from missions for now." Lana dismisses.  
  
~*~*~Tsukino Household~*~*~  
  
Usagi was on her stomach atop her bed. "Luna, how do you say arigatou in english?" she asked as she came across her english homework.  
  
"Thank You. Is that all Usagi-chan? I can't give you all the answers in the world." Luna replies quietly.  
  
"Gomen nasai Luna, it's just, ChibiUsa is leaving for the 30th century tomorrow, and says she might not be able to come back thistime. And I guess I'll miss the runt." Usagi sighs.  
  
"As much as you two quarrel, it really does show how much you two care for each other. And I'll miss Diana as well, but we can't mope over them, their place is in the future." Luna states knowingly.  
  
A small knock is heard at the door. "Moon mama, mind if I come in?" ChibiUsa asks, Diana sitting atop her head. Usagi sat up and moved her homework out of the way.  
  
"Of course, ChibiUsa-chan." She replies wearily. As ChibiUsa plops next to her she questions, "So, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Well I'm gonna miss you all, you won't forget about me, right Usagi-chan?" ChibiUsa asks quietly.  
  
"Of course we won't. No one could be able to forget about you if they wanted to. Now, you'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow's a busy day." Usagi states reassuringly. As ChibiUsa got up a flickering image of Ami appeared in front of them.  
  
"Princess, Small Lady. I'm so sorry, but my body has been destroyed by the enemy, and they trapped my soul in a tomb at their base. I will help you everyway I can, but I want to let you know, the same thing has happened to Taiki. Do not grieve for us. I'm sure with you as the leaders, we'll be back alive in no time." The image said. Before it flickered away, it bowed its head respectively.  
  
~*~Tennis Court~*~  
  
"Solange-san, swing at it harder! More power. You'll never win with those moves!" the instructor pushed.  
  
"I'm swinging as good as I can!" Solange screams in response, hitting a few more tennis balls.  
  
"well, pretend they're someone you're mad at, or just hate!" the instructor states.  
  
Solange closed her eyes. An image of Yaten's face appeared in her head and she fixated it on the ball. With powerful force emitting form her racket she hit the ball clear into the forestry that surrounded the court. The instructor clapped and complimented her. Then she rushed of to get a snack, leaving Solange with her practice.  
  
Clapping came form behind her. "Very good." The smooth voice complimented. Solange swerved around to face Aisu.  
  
"Oh, Aisu-chan it's just you." She sighs with relief.  
  
"Two of the sailor senshi died. Mercury and Star Maker." Aisu states.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Solange asks. Her voice muffled and confused.  
  
"Look at that star. See the one that shines with excellent briliance? That's the planet Enkai. Only on certain nights you can see it in the sky, because it revolves in another galaxy." Aisu replies, pointing at the sky.  
  
"What does that have to do with me? You didn't answer my question, Aisu-chan." Solange says, aggrivated.  
  
"Solange-chan, you look past the obvious and into the explicate. Enkai, what does that mean?" Aisu responds.  
  
"Ocean. . ."  
  
"And what does your name mean?"  
  
"Rare jewel from the sea." Solange's eyes went misty as an invisible wave hurled from the star Enkai and towards her. Immediately stopping in front of her was a wavey brooch, with a turqiose gem in the center. She reached out for the brooch and grasped it tightly in her fist. A new wave washed over her and she appeared in a sleeveless senshi fuku, that was all lime green except the black belt at her waist. Her long charcoal hair was pulled into a bun at the top of her head and she had simple white gloves covering her hands. She had knee-length lime coloured boots to finish the ensemble.  
  
"Glad we meet again, Star Ocean." Aisu whispers.  
  
Star Ocean turns to her. "Hime, has she awakened? Who has been rekindled so far?"  
  
"So many questions. Yes, hime has been awakened. Me, Star Lightning and her are rekindled, as well as you." Aisu responds. "Now, de-henshin and get back to your practice, meet us at Celeste's apartment around three in the afternoon tomorrow." And with that, the ice senshi disappeared, and Solange found herself not in a senshi fuku anymore.  



	19. A close call! Sailor Senshi meet and dis...

AN: Yup, another short chapter, heh heh, but that's just cause *someone* begs for more constantly. ^_^ not naming anyone. And if you're reading this Galaxy Girl, DON'T FORGET THE BALLOONS! (5/10/01)  
  
~*~Dinner~*~  
  
"Where's Taiki-chan?" Solange asks curiously.  
  
Yaten was about to snap at her, but Seiya interrupted. "He couldn't make it. He said to give his apologies to everyone."  
  
"So, she, er, I mean he couldn't make it? I'm sorry to hear that. I was told two senshi died today and another was found." Solange states, out of the blue.  
  
"She? Well, that's good that another senshi was found, by all means, tell us who this senshi is, and where you heard this valueble information from." Kakyuu responds, somewhat wearily.  
  
"Star Ocean, her name is Solange Thalassa. Aisu told me." Solange replies, her chin held up high. "I know about everything, you guys. No need to keep anything from me now." She takes another bite of her salad and looks around the table.  
  
"That was pretty blunt, Solange-chan. But, I'm glad you remember. I'm afraid I don't have any memories of you, only of your hime." Yaten states.  
  
"Ramya-chan? Hai, she's been revived as well. I'm sorry about Maker and Mercury, I really am. Those two were just as smart as Celeste." Solange sighs.  
  
~*~*~Hoshi & Kepa's Room~*~*~  
  
"She succeeded!? Hoshi-chan! How are we ever going to falter Lana-sama's faith in her?!" Kepa whines.  
  
"I don't know Kepa-chan, but your whining is irritating me! Kyoko, once she gets back, will help us think of a plan." Hoshi replies as she holds her head and fumbles through the restroom cabinet looking for advil.  
  
Kepa was floating in the air on her stomach, her palms holding her chin. A piece of her brown bangs draped over her face. "I know, but still, Hoshi-chan, Echo and Cassie are doing good! Takoda got their leader offguard, and Bavol, oh nevermind about him."  
  
"Another one has been revived. Kepa-chan, they only need three more to remember, then we're toast! It's our mission to rid of the elementals!" Hoshi fretted.  
  
"We'll get rid of them! Since Cassie, Echo, and Kai took our job, we'll rid of the elementals and get Lana-sama's respect back. And then, we'll get a planet of our own to rule!" Kepa responded, brushing a piece of her bangs out of her face.  
  
"We can always hope, but, the fact at us being successful is laughable, Kepa-chan." Hsoshi states, somewhat angrily.  
  
~*~Diner~*~  
  
"So, they're gone? Just like that? No warning or anything? This can't be good." Minako sighs. Makoto nods in agreement.  
  
"But we can't let their deaths catch us offguard, that's what the enemy wants." Aisu states sternly.  
  
"Well, I for one think we should go after them, to where they are, after devising a plan." Makoto states, slamming her fist on the table. She was angry, and breathing heavily. She excused herself and walked to the counter to get a drink. She brushed off her khaki shorts and green slevveless turtle neck type shirt.  
  
"Mako-chan is somewhat right. Although, that's what the enemy is expecting." Rei points out.  
  
"We can't be so obvious for the enemy. We need to cover things, and make sure they don't know our weaknesses." Celeste states.  



	20. Makoto's death

~*~Dinner~*~  
  
"Where's Taiki-chan?" Solange asks curiously.  
  
Yaten was about to snap at her, but Seiya interrupted. "He couldn't make it. He said to give his apologies to everyone."  
  
"So, she, er, I mean he couldn't make it? I'm sorry to hear that. I was told two senshi died today and another was found." Solange states, out of the blue.  
  
"She? Well, that's good that another senshi was found, by all means, tell us who this senshi is, and where you heard this valueble information from." Kakyuu responds, somewhat wearily.  
  
"Star Ocean, her name is Solange Thalassa. Aisu told me." Solange replies, her chin held up high. "I know about everything, you guys. No need to keep anything from me now." She takes another bite of her salad and looks around the table.  
  
"That was pretty blunt, Solange-chan. But, I'm glad you remember. I'm afraid I don't have any memories of you, only of your hime." Yaten states.  
  
"Ramya-chan? Hai, she's been revived as well. I'm sorry about Maker and Mercury, I really am. Those two were just as smart as Celeste." Solange sighs.  
  
~*~*~Hoshi & Kepa's Room~*~*~  
  
"She succeeded!? Hoshi-chan! How are we ever going to falter Lana-sama's faith in her?!" Kepa whines.  
  
"I don't know Kepa-chan, but your whining is irritating me! Kyoko, once she gets back, will help us think of a plan." Hoshi replies as she holds her head and fumbles through the restroom cabinet looking for advil.  
  
Kepa was floating in the air on her stomach, her palms holding her chin. A piece of her brown bangs draped over her face. "I know, but still, Hoshi-chan, Echo and Cassie are doing good! Takoda got their leader offguard, and Bavol, oh nevermind about him."  
  
"Another one has been revived. Kepa-chan, they only need three more to remember, then we're toast! It's our mission to rid of the elementals!" Hoshi fretted.  
  
"We'll get rid of them! Since Cassie, Echo, and Kai took our job, we'll rid of the elementals and get Lana-sama's respect back. And then, we'll get a planet of our own to rule!" Kepa responded, brushing a piece of her bangs out of her face.  
  
"We can always hope, but, the fact at us being successful is laughable, Kepa-chan." Hsoshi states, somewhat angrily.  
  
~*~Diner~*~  
  
"So, they're gone? Just like that? No warning or anything? This can't be good." Minako sighs. Makoto nods in agreement.  
  
"But we can't let their deaths catch us offguard, that's what the enemy wants." Aisu states sternly.  
  
"Well, I for one think we should go after them, to where they are, after devising a plan." Makoto states, slamming her fist on the table. She was angry, and breathing heavily. She excused herself and walked to the counter to get a drink. She brushed off her khaki shorts and green sleeveless turtle neck type shirt.  
  
"Mako-chan is somewhat right. Although, that's what the enemy is expecting." Rei points out.  
  
"We can't be so obvious for the enemy. We need to cover things, and make sure they don't know our weaknesses." Celeste states.  
  
"In other news. . ." Ramya starts. "Celeste, go ahead, tell them the good news."  
  
Celeste somewhat blushes but looks at the rest, who are pushing her for the 'good news'. "I found another elemental, I'll awaken her soon."  
  
"Well, who is it?" Aisu and Minako chime.  
  
"My sister." Celeste replies, her voice merely a whisper.  
  
"Y-your sister?!" Usagi exclaims. "Tryphena?" she chokes out.  
  
"Hai, Tryphena." Celeste responds. Makoto walks back up to them.  
  
"I have to get going. There's school tomorrow, and if I get to sleep any later, I won't wake up early enough." She jokes. She grabs her purse and walks out of the diner. She reaches her apartment a few minutes later.  
  
As she entered her apartment, a girl with long black hair looked up at her. The girl wore a black tube top and jeans.  
  
"What took you so long?" the girl asks. Makoto looked slightly puzzled.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot me already! You promised you'd teach me how to cook. Don't you remember? It's me, Kyoko. I finally found out where you were." The girl laughs.  
  
Kyoko? She doesn't seem familiar, Makoto thinks to herself. Kyoko, mirror? How come that sounds somewhat familiar?  
  
"When did we meet?" Makoto asks.  
  
Kyoko presses a finger to her chin. "Lesse, I guess it was sometime in grade school. Remember, in exchange for me not bullying you, you promised you teach me how to cook one day?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't remember you!" Makoto says hurriedly with a laugh.  
  
Kyoko smiles. "It's quite alright." The placed her arms in front of her, her eyes twinkling with delight as they were absorbed in black and she appeared in a short black spaghetti strapped dress. "Mako-chan, I may have liked you before. But, that was before I realized there's a power far much stronger than that of a sailor senshi's."  
  
Makoto stepped back and held up her henshin wand, the crystal on it beginning to glow an emerald aura. "Jupiter. . ."  
  
Before she could finish her henshin phrase, Makoto was surrounded by full body mirrors. Kyoko floated above her.  
  
"You're not feared by us. Not in the least." She states.  
  
"What do you mean?" Makoto asked worriedly. She glances around. She stared intently at each of the reflections, inspecting them closely. Nehelenia had tricked the senshi with mirrors as well. She wouldn't be tricked this time.  
  
"Cassie, Echo and Kai had rid of Star Maker and Mercury," Kyoko starts. "Hai, you remember that well don't you?" she adds, seeing the hopeful glimmer in Makoto's eyes.  
  
An image of Ami appeared in the mirror in front of her. "Mako-chan?" it gasped. Kyoko smiles as an image of Taiki appears in the mirror to the right of Makoto.  
  
"Ami-chan? Taiki-chan?" Makoto whispered. She reached and placed a hand on the mirror Ami's figure was in. The mirrors around her shattered to pieces and she fell over from the incredible force.  
  
Kyoko laughs at this. "Prepare to die senshi." Makoto's henshin wand flew up to her hand and she crushed it easily, the pieces sprinkling over Makoto. Hoshi appeared and sent a meteor shower attack at Makoto, crushing her. A gem floated out of her and Kyoko caught it. After that, Makoto disappeared.  



	21. Meetings

AN: I just read over my chapters, and noticed i put up one chapter two times! GOMEN NASAI EVERYONE! lol.... i suggest y'all read "The Weakest Link" by Galaxy Girl, i'm in it! :-D A few of you asked why i'm killing the senshi. Easy answer. I feel they get in the way of the Elementals true powers. I do not know who to kill next.... vote for senshi other than Michi, Ruka and Usagi to be killed in your posts, arigatou and enjoy!  
  
~*~Throne Room~*~  
  
The emerald gem glittered with luminous brilliance as it leaped from Hoshi's out-stretched hand to Lana's.  
  
"Whose gem is this?" Lana asked, her blue eyes twinkling with delight.  
  
"It is Kino Makoto's soul gem, I also found the soul gems Cassie, Echo, and Kai failed to get." Kyoko replies. A sapphire and dalmation jasmine gem emitted from the gold chained necklace she wore.  
  
"The sapphire is Mizuno Ami's and the dalmation jasmine is Kou Taiki's." Hoshi explains.  
  
"I suppose you girls did good. Well done." Lana comments. Hoshi and Kyoko smile triumphantly and appear back in their quarters as they're dismissed.  
  
~*~Solange's Apartment~*~  
  
The door to her apartment was quite easy to open, far from the usual. It seemed that now that she remembered she was Princess Solange Thalassa from Enkai, all the things that went wrong seemed perfect now. The light on her answering machine blinked impatiently. She walked over slowly to it and pushed the play button.  
  
"Solange, it's me Kai. Was wondering if you were free tomorrow night. Give me a call when you can."  
  
Solange looked up from her mail. Kai? How'd he get my number? Her thoughts were endless. She thought she had gotten rid of everything that reminded her of her ex-boyfriend, including changing her phone number. A loud beep brought her back from her thoughts.  
  
"Solange? It's me, Bavol. Thought I'd take you up on that offer for dinner. Call me."  
  
Solange's eyes lit up. Since when had both Kai and Bavol requested her attention?  
  
BEEP!  
  
"Solange? This is Ramya. Meeting at my mansion tomorrow. Very important. Talk to ya later!" the cheery voice broke off and Solange was left only with her thoughts.  
  
Deciding now was not the time to worry about it all, she went back to reading her mail. Bill. Another bill. Advertisement. Bill. Yet another bill. Ah, here was something different. Only the 'To' field was filled out. No 'from' field or anything. Tossing the rest of her mail aside, she opened it.  
  
Dear Ms. Thalassa,  
  
You have been spotted by one of our siting agents! They thought you'd be perfect for the model show that's coming up! The number is at our site, that is listed below. Please give us a call when possible!  
  
Sincerely,  
Cassie  
  
~*~Ramya's Mansion~*~  
  
"Miss Rhodanthe, when shall your guests arrive?" a maid asked over the elegant playing of the grand piano.  
  
"Soon, Christine, soon." The sixteen year old replies as she continues to compose a slow, sad piece. She marks more notes on the paper in front of her.  
  
"Alright, Miss Rhodanthe. Shall we ready the guest rooms and lounge?" Christine asks.  
  
Ramya nods and gets up from the bench, her hair tied into a neat bun. "I'll help."  
  
She leads her maids to three empty rooms. "This one I expect to look like an ocean." She tells a few of them at the first room.  
  
At the next one Ramya sent a few maids in and smiled at them. "An ice theme would be nice here." She bid them good luck and lead the rest of her maids into the last room.  
  
"This one should have a nature theme. But, there must be something to represent lightning. After you finish the room, you're all free to go home." She orders. "I'll work in the lounge and dining hall."  
  
~*~Lounge~*~  
  
"Okay, move that chair to the right. Fran, make sure the appetizers are here when they arrive." Ramya orders. A smile taunts her face. "Perfect. You're all dismissed."  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
~*~Park~*~  
  
Usagi's eyes flooded with tears.  
  
"Ja ne, minna-chan." ChibiUsa stated as she waved goodbye to everyone. Mamoru had a hand on Usagi's shoulder. Hotaru was sniffling. ChibiUsa yelled many words and was sent back to the future in a flash of pink light.  
  
Usagi turned to Michiru. "Michiru-san, do you know where Mako-chan is? I haven't seen her since last night."  
  
Michiru shakes her head. "Ie, Usagi-chan. I don't know."  
  
~*~On the way to Ramya's Mansion~*~  
  
"So. . . . . what's this meeting about? Do you know Celeste-chan?" Solange asks, curiosity flooding her eyes.  
  
"It's about awakening my sister and finding out more about the enemy." Celeste replies quietly.  
  
Aisu rings the bell at the large gate to the driveway. In the distance, Ramya could be seen running towards them.  
  
"Aisu-san! Solange-san! Celeste-san!" she calls out. The gates open and she leads them inside, to the lounge. It was like walking into a tropical jungle. Gorgeous large plants were everywhere and there were torches for light. Celeste sat on the right side of the plush couch. Ramya curled up on the leather chair next to it. Aisu and Solange took spots on the couch across from the one Celeste was on. After a long period of silence a maid entered.  
  
"Miss Malka? Miss Lukene? Miss Thalassa? Would you young ladies care for anything?" she asks.  
  
Aisu nods her head. "Maybe some rice balls, suchi, and tea would suit us all." Celeste and Solange nod in agreement.  
  
"Very well m'am." The maid rushed out of the room, only to return hlaf an hour later. The girls still hadn't spoken a word to each other. "There you go girls."  
  
"Please inform everyone else not to enter. Do you understand?" Ramya states quietly. The maid nods and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. Ramya adjusts herself so she's sitting up some.  
  
"Are we going to get to the meeting now?" Aisu asks impatiently. Ramya nods.  
  
"Hai. As you know, we only have three more elementals to find. But we've also lost three senshi. Kino Makoto-san's life was taken yesterday." She responds.  
  
"We know the one next to awaken, so why can't we just go and revive her now?!" Celeste asks impatiently.  
  
"Because, now's not the time. She refuses to see past her own nose, we need to get her out of that stage. Therefore, we do not know how long it will take before we get our next elemental." Solange explains.  
  
"What do we know about the enemy?" Aisu asks, changing the subject.  
  
"They're obviously searching for a way to get rid of the planetary senshi. We must protect our equivalents, if possible. I know it's not possible for you, Celeste-san, but choose someone else to protect. Aisu, I know it's impossible for you to do the same, so you protect Endymion." Ramya states.  
  
Celeste snuggled against the couch some more. "I'll protect the starlights and their hime."  
  
"Shall we start practicing then?" Ramya asks.  
  
"What do you mean?" Aisu and Solange chime.  
  
"Practice our powers, to get a better hold on it." Ramya explains.  
  
"Ice Star Power! Make UP!" Aisu screamed, clutching her brooch and raising it upwards. She was now in a fetal position as shards of ice surrounded her. Her body slowly stretched out, it was now glowing a luminous colour of ice blue. Her fuku appeared on her as the ice shards disappeared. Before her eyes opened, a mist of white eyeshadow appeared on it and pink lipstick lathered her lips. Her hensin piece was finished off by her doing her signature pose. Her arms crossed over her chest, her head tilted, and her legs spread small amount apart.  
  
Celeste clapped quietly. "My turn." She giggles. "Lightning Star Power! MAKE UP!" she yelled, holding her brooch upwards. Her arms spread out and her legs stayed clasped together. She quickly brought her hands together, which formed a large lightning bolt that engulfed her body. As the bolt cleared away, her senshi fuku was now on her body and her hair was streaked pink, as it usually would've been. She put one hand to her hip and let the other hang loosely at her side.  
  
"Ocean Star Power! Make UP!" Solange yelled, also holding her brooch up. Her body turned a luminous color of teal. In the background, a wave could be seen forming into a ball. The wave engulfed her and washed away, leaving her senshi fuku on her. A swirl of black swirled around her waist and ended up in a chain belt. Both hands were positioned on her hips and her legs were clasped together tightly.  
  
"Crystal Star Power! Make UP!" Ramya yelled finally. Her brooch twirled around her body and burst into glimmering crystals. The crystals attatched themselves to the aura surrounding her body and encircled her. They began disappearing at her feet, until her whole body appeared, with her senshi fuku on it. A large staff appeared in her hand and she held it above her head horizantally.  



	22. Kai...

AN: Michiru + Haruka moment requested by loganslilgirl@yahoo.com, enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*~Aquarium~*~  
  
The teal haired woman leaned against the tall, handsome blonde.  
  
"Haruka, I have a bad feeling. Aisu remembers her past, do you think she'll try to make Mamoru-san remember?" she asks, looking up at the considerably taller woman.  
  
Haruka stroked a hand through the soft teal hair. "We cannot worry about that. Our princess' safety is being endangered. Ami-chan, Mako-chan, and even Taiki. . . they're all gone. No doubt we're trapped in a battle along with the elementals. Their battle!"  
  
Michiru stared at the large fish tanks around them. So many fish. So many, many fish. How she wanted to jump in and become one with the water. Swin, let her anxiety out. "Hai, no doubt they're responsible for our pain."  
  
~*~Ramya's Mansion~*~  
  
"Ramya-sama, may I use your phone?" Solange asks curiously as she brushes her hair.  
  
"Hai, go ahead." Ramya replies as she braids her own hair.  
  
Solange picks up the phone and dials a number, her fingers moving so rapidly that you could only see the area code.  
  
"Hello?" came the masculine response on the other side.  
  
"Kai-kun, I got your message. But, I'm busy tonight. Maybe Friday?"  
  
The voice lightened up. "Solange-ko. . ."  
  
"Don't call me that." Solange hissed.  
  
"Friday? That's fine with me, Solange-chan."  
  
"Kai-kun, I would most prefer you -not- five me the respect as a friend or girlfriend."  
  
"Fine, Solange-san. See you Friday."  
  
Solange hung up the phone. Aisu was filing her nails.  
  
"What does Kai want now?"  
  
"Wanted to see me." Solange sighs.  
  
"Thought he would've given up after the third time." Celeste yawns.  
  
"So you'd think." Solange mutters.  
  
"Bavol called you as well, right?" Ramya asks.  
  
Solange nods her head. "Hai, he called."  
  
"Soooooooooo. . . . which one you gunna choose?" Aisu asks.  
  
"Obviously not Kai. I'm just going to talk to him." Solange responds.  
  
"Sure Solange-chan." Aisu laughs.  
  
Celeste takes another rice ball and begins munching on it. "Technically, every girl has some kind of respect for her ex. Whether it be her ex-friend, ex-crush, or even ex-boyfriend. But, Solange-chan, there was someone that would've given you the world in exchange for an intimate feeling from you. Intimate as in love."  
  
"Who?!" Solange exclaims.  
  
"Notice how I said that in past tense. There's no chance anymore. Right now I would suggest dropping Kai for good and taking up Bavol's offer." Celeste takes a sip of her tea.  
  
Aisu was now painting her squared fingernails an ice blue colour. "Kai's a jerk. Remember all he's done to you?"  
  
"Cancelled a date, ten minutes after it just started 'cause he saw his ex." Ramya states.  
  
"Almost made you broke with false promises of paying you back." Celeste adds.  
  
"Insisting you quit tennis, so you could be with him. Thankgoodness you didn't! I wouldn't give him the time of dazy if I were you." Aisu says.  
  
Ramya slams her hands on the table. "Alright! Enough guy talk for now!" she screams.  
  
Aisu and Solange stare at their hime's sudden loudness  
  
"Ramya-sama, never knew you were so loud."  
  
"She can be when she's ticked off." Celeste giggles.  
  
"I've atrranged rooms for each of you to stay in." Ramya states, ignoring Aisu's and Celeste's comments. "Now, if you please excuse me, I'm going to take a walk." She got up and walked briskly out of her mansion. She had lied, though. She wasn't going for a walk. She took her sports car to the mall and parked.  
  
"Ramya-chan!" called a voice from behind her. She turned around quickly.   
  
-Phew-  
  
"Hey Altair-chan." She replied. The blonde smiled.  
  
"Want to wander around the mall with me?" Altair giggles.  
  
Ramya smiles. "Sure. Why not?"  
  
Altair tugs on Ramya's arm and pulls her inside. "Come on slow poke."  



	23. Kouseki

~*~Inside the Mall~*~  
  
"Are you alright, Ramya-chan?" Altair asks curiously, her blonde hair getting in her face. She brushes it away impatiently. "You look so thoughtful."  
  
"I'm sorry Altair-chan, I just have a lot on my mind right now." Ramya sighs.  
  
"Like what? Don't worry, you can tell me. I promise I'll keep whatever it is a secret."  
  
"It's nothing." ~How could I tell her my worries about my senshi? It's too much trouble~ "Promise, it's not truly important."  
  
"Promise? Alright. . . HEY! Look at that store!" Altair squeels. She points at a store with a large sign. 'Dress Like Your Idol' the I in idol was blinking, the light bulb was obviously going to go out.  
  
"Do you want to go in there?" Ramya asks. She didn't really want to, but Altair had been nice to her for giving her company in the mall.  
  
"Nope, just thought it looked kinda funny." Altair responds.  
  
Ramya giggles. "You're different than most of my friends. Most of them don't have a nice bone in their body."  
  
"You mean Solange-san and Aisu-san? I know what you mean, but they can be nice if they want to be." Altair sighs.  
  
The two girls venture into the pet shop.  
  
"I mean, you can't let them get to you." She adds.   
  
Ramya picks up a cocker spaniel pup and cuddles it close to her. "You're right, Altair-chan." She sighs. The pup loks up at her with its large brown eyes. "This little fella is so adorable."  
  
Altair smiles. "Yeah, she is. Why don't you get her? You could use some company around that large mansion of yours."  
  
"Good idea." Ramya giggles. The pup, as if knowing what she had said, licked Ramya's chin playfully. She paid for it at the cash register, where they put a white bow around it's neck as well as giving its collar to Ramya.  
  
"So, what are you gonna name her?" Altair asks, looking down at the adorable pup on the leash.  
  
"Cherry Soda? I dunno, what do you think I should call her?" Ramya jokes.  
  
"How 'bout. . . . Kouseki?" Altair asks.  
  
"Kouseki. . ." Ramya mutters. ~My planet, Kouseki, or once translated, Crystal.~ the thought dwelled I her head. "Hai, Kouseki it is, then."  
  
Altair bent down. "How do you like that?" she asks cutely, petting the dog's head sweetly. Kouseki responded by licking Altair's face. "Seems she likes it!" she giggles.  
  
'Can you hear me, Ramya?' a soft girls voice questioned in Ramya's head.  
  
'Hai, what is this? Who are you?' Ramya's thoughts responded.  
  
'Kouseki! So glad you found me! Speaking of finding, you just found another elemental that's ready to awaken.'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'Altair, Star Wind I believe she is. She's much more worthy at the moment than Tryphena is. But, don't worry, Thunder will awaken soon, she'll come to realize the truth.'  
  
'Altair's an elemental?'  
  
'Hai, indeed she is. Oh, you don't remember me a bit. I can't speak outloud now, but I'll be able to once we get to the other elementals and them alone. The senshi are going to be attacked soon, I can feel it Ramya.'  
  
"Ramya-chan? Are you ok?" Altair asks.  
  
Ramya's head jerks up. "Of course." She laughs. "What made you think otherwise?"  
  
"You were silent ever since we named Kouseki, we're out of the mall now." Altair says quietly.  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai, I was just in deep thought again." Ramya apologizes. She lifts Kouseki into the passenger seat in her car and walks around to the other side. "Ja ne for now, Altair-chan."  
  
"Ja ne. . ." Altair sighs. She gets into her own car and drives off. Ramya slowly but surely entered her own car.  
  
"So. . . are the others that you have found at your mansion?" Kouseki asks.  
  
"I feel weird talking to a pup. But, hai, they're at the mansion. Let's hurry up and find out where the attack is going to take place." Ramya responds. She carried the pup into the mansion and took off its leash.  
  
The door to the lounge banged open and Celeste jumped from her spot. Aisu merely looked up and Solange didn't flinch the slightest.  
  
"What's up?" Aisu asks.  
  
Ramya sets Kouseki on the ground. "Let's get this straight. The enemy isn't going to just be standing by. They're planning something, something big."  
  
"Why'd you get the pup?" Solange asks.  
  
"This is Kouseki. She's our guardian." Ramya states.  
  
The pup bows its head cutely. "Konnichi wa girls." It barks.  
  
~*~Kepa, Hoshi's and Kyoko's room~*~  
  
"Lesse. . . If we attack Mars, Sailor Moon will be more vulnerable." Kepa states.  
  
"Mars controls water, right?" Hoshi asks.  
  
"Hai, but I control rocks, you control the stars, and Kyoko-chan controls mirrors. Not one out of the three of us control Water!" Kepa sighs.  
  
"Dara controls water. Besides, she's somewhat related to us." Kyoko responds softly.  
  
"But if we ask Dara's help, Takoda is sure to tag along. She always screws up everything." Kepa states harshly.  
  
"That's what you're here for, Kepa-chan. You can keep the little runt busy." Hoshi states.  
  
"I'll ask Dara. I'll be right back girls." Kyoko tells them. She disappears and reappears next to Dara.  
  
"What do you want now, Kyoko-san?" Dara sighs.  
  
"Dara-chan. . . we need your help. We need to rid of Mars and bring shame to Echo, Cassie, and Kai." Kyoko states.  
  
"Really?! You want me, to kill a senshi?" Dara asks hopefully.  
  
"Of course, why not?" Kyoko responds.  
  
"No." Dara states dryly. She giggles at Kyoko's odd face. "Just kidding! Of course! I've always hated that fire senshi in the first place!"  



	24. Arguements.... -OR- The Awakening of Sta...

AN: The Michiru + Haruka moment in one of the previous chapters was added of my won free will, if any of you are hassling loganslilgirl@yahoo.com, don't... before she even suggested it, i was planning on putting one in, since they are my fave SM couple.  
  
~*~Minako's House~*~  
  
Minako stares at the eight senshi in her home. "Michiru-san, what is it that happened, again?"  
  
"Makoto was killed." Michiru starts.  
  
"It's the elementals fault! They brought this enemy upon us!" Haruka states angrily.  
  
"They didn't mean to, though, Haruka-papa." Hotaru responds.  
  
"The enemy killed Taiki and Ami as well! We can't stand for this! Call their leader to a meeting with Usagi or Kakyuu-hime." Seiya states angrily.  
  
"You know their leader is weak. . ." Yaten mutters. "She's not sure what to do."  
  
"If she doesn't know what to do, then she shouldn't be leader." Rei hissed angrily.  
  
Usagi was sitting on a pillow in the far corner of the room. Her knees were cuddled closely to her chest as she hugged them closer.  
  
"Rei-chan's right! Who is their leader?" Minako states.  
  
"Ramya Rhodanthe." Yaten states quietly.  
  
"Let's not bother poor Miss Rhodanthe." Kakyuu interferes.  
  
"She shouldn't be leader, Yaten-chan said it himself! She doesn't know what to do!" Setsuna says angrily. Yaten's eyes swell with tears.  
  
"Enough! I will not hear anymore of this! We'll leave the elementals be right now!" Usagi screams. She glances sympathetically at Yaten and returns a harsh gaze at the rest. "I wasn't the best leader on earth, and I guess I'm still not! That doesn't matter! Who's destined to be leader is destined to be leader, that's that."  
  
Rei stares at Usagi. "Usagi-chan, you can't possibly mean that."  
  
Usagi turns to Rei. "Of course I mean it Rei-chan!"  
  
Michiru sighs. "Usagi-chan, you have a point. But, she's not worthy of being leader."  
  
Usagi's face grows sour.  
  
"How do you know that? You don't even know her!" Yaten states angrily.  
  
"We do know her! She's Hotaru-chan's babysitter!" Haruka yells furiously.  
  
Kakyuu's face becomes harsh and punishing. "And she spent plenty of time with Yaten-chan!"  
  
Yaten begins to tremble. "Onegai, don't bring that up, hime."  
  
"Alright, Yaten-chan." Kakyuu repsonds softly.  
  
~*~Ramya's Mansion~*~  
  
"They don't trust us! Why are we even helping them?" Aisu states angrily.  
  
"They blame us for the deaths of three of their senshi. They were so supportive at first!" Celeste sighs.  
  
"Hold on one second." Ramya states. She picks up the ringing telephone. "Moshi Moshi." She answers.  
  
"Ramya-chan. . . . I'm scared. . . something weird just happened." Came the response.  
  
"Altair-chan? Oh, well. . . come over right away." Ramya states quickly. "You can talk about it over here, alright?"  
  
"Alright. . ." Altair responds. The two girls hang up the phones at the same time.  
  
"What did Altair call about?" Solange asks.  
  
"She said something freaky happened. Where's Kouseki?" Ramya responds.  
  
"Right here." The dog barks as she walks back into the room. "I was thirsty. And Altair has just figured out she's an elemental goddess."  
  
"I see. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Altair ran as fast as she could towards Rayma's mansion. Flashbacks occurred in her head.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
she was knocked in the back of the head and screamed in agony. As that happened though, a tornado engulfed her and she emitted from it in a powder blue skirt and belly bearing shirt. The bows on them were black and her hair was tied into a ponytail with light blue streaks in it.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
She stumbled over a rock. She picked herself up quickly and kept on running.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
The attacker was dark and had sky blue hair. "You can't win, Elemental, you have no back up." He hissed.  
  
Her hair blew across her face and she didn't pay attention to a word he said. "Kaze ni nari tai. . ." she whispered. A gust of wind picked her up and rocks fell on the dark attacker. He retreated in fear and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
She rang the bell on Ramya's mansion gate hurriedly and waited impatiently for it to open. As it opened she ran inside and into the lounge. "Ramya-chan!" she cried. She collapsed on her knees near the door. Tears now spilled down her face.  
  
"Shhhhh. . . it's alright, Altair-chan. Tell us what happened." Ramya coos.  



	25. Fire and Water

"Hello?" Minako answers her phone.  
  
"May I speak with Miss Rei Hino?" came the response.  
  
Minako hands the phone to Rei. "Er. . . hello?"  
  
"Miss Hino? This is Dara Rain, calling from the Juuban Hospital, I have terrible news about your grandfather."  
  
"What kind of news?" Rei stammered.  
  
"He's in a terrible condition, and may not live much longer, please come up here right away."  
  
"O-ok. . ." Rei replied. She hung up the phone and turned to the worried looks of her fellow senshi.  
  
"What's wrong Rei-chan?" Usagi asks quietly.  
  
"Grandpa's in the hospital. . ."  
  
"Want us to come with you?" Michiru questions the raven haired senshi of fire.  
  
"Iie, I'll go myself." Rei put on her jacket quickly and ran out of Minako's house and towards the hospital.  
  
~*~In front of Juuban Hospital~*~  
  
Takoda bounced up and down next to her cerulean haired sister. "Dara-chan!!! She'll be here soon! Won't she, Dara-chan?!"  
  
The young woman smiled down at the girl. "Hai, she'll be here in no time at all." Over her light blue dress appeared a doctor's coat.  
  
Rei reached the two quickly.  
  
"Miss Hino?" Dara asks.  
  
"Where's grandpa?! Is he alright?" Rei asks worriedly.  
  
"He's inside!" Takoda squeels. The little girl floats into the air. "Friendly Tangle!" she yells. Pink rings emit from her raised hands and circle around Rei. They float above her head, then trap her in them.  
  
Dara throws off her doctor's coat and appears in her light blue dress. "Miss Hino, you're such a sap for your grandfather!" Rei gasped as water sprouted from the ground in a circle around her. The water caved in, created a ball of water around the senshi of fire.  
  
~I can't breath. Why me?~ Rei thought to herself. Her eyes were clenched shut and her lips were pressed together. A few bubbles sprouted from bouth her mouth and nose. Ten minutes passed before the fire senshi fell limply to the ground. Takoda's 'friendship rings' disappeared slowly as the small girl flew down to the ground.  
  
"Dara-chan! We did it!" she squeels. Her chocolate, brown frizzy hair bouncing cutely. The ruby gem flew out of the body and to Takoda. She grasped it in her hands quickly.  
  
"Of course we did it. The senshi don't have a chance against us." Dara laughs. The grabs the younger girl's hand and the two disappear, only to reappear in front of Lana.  
  
"Lana-sama! We did it! We did it!" Takoda squeels. The ruby gem flies from her hands to Lana's hand. "We got rid of that pesky lil' fire senshi."  
  
Lana smiles softly. "So I see. Very well, get on with your duties. Don't just stand here all day."  
  
Takoda frowns. I did so good, she thinks to herself. Why no praise? Echo, Cassie and Kai got praise. . . why not me or Dara?  
  
Dara looks down at her younger sister. Tears filled Takoda's eyes and the little girl disappates into her room, crying softly on her bed. Dara bows quickly and appears on the bed, Takoda's head on her lap. Stroking a hand softly through the young girl's hair she sighs.  
  
"Takoda-chan, you did a great job. Don't let the lack of attention from Lana-sama get you down. You're always number two in my book."  
  
"Who's number one?" Takoda sniffles.  
  
"Well. . . uhm, myself, but that's not the point. We killed a senshi. . . and that's better than Bavol could ever hope to achieve." Dara laughs.  
  
Echo stood in front of the closed door, listening intently to the conversation. A small smirk appeared on her face. "So they think." She laughs quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Altair lay asleep on the plush couch. Celeste watched the girl mournfully.  
  
"Poor dear. I don't think she was ready for her awakening." Solange whispers sympathetically.  
  
"She's tired out from all the energy she spent getting her attacker away. Aisu-san, why don't you bring her into one of the guest rooms upstairs." Ramya states.  
  
Aisu nods and picks up Altair gently. "She's so innocent, unlike us."  
  
"We've shed too much blood, in our past that is." Celeste sighs.  
  
"They turned against us, it was either kill them, or let ourselves get killed. And that's the past." Solange hisses, somewhat playfully, but more seriously.  
  
"She didn't take part in the bloodshed in the past, she'll always be that innocent. Enough talk about the past, please, it's too painful to think of." Ramya intervenes. Aisu walks up the spiral staircase slowly and puts Altair in one of the three extra guest rooms.  
  
"Sweet dreams, little one." She whispers. With that, the ice senshi runs back down the stairs and into the lounge. "Something's wrong, girls, I just got a bad vibe."  
  
"Another senshi has died." Celeste states quietly. She cuddled her knees close to her body.  
  
"Why weren't we warned earlier? What's the point in protecting them if we don't know when they're getting attacked?" Solange asks angirly.  
  
"Don't know. It doesn't make much sense, to tell you girls the truth." Kouseki barks.  



	26. Unearthly flashbacks from the past! Star...

AN: It may be a tad short... but it's descriptive and i fit as much as i could think of in.. ^_~  
  
Ramya clicked on the television.  
  
"Miss Gami, we've recently heard of your own new television show. Does anyone know the plot to it besides you, the other actors and the producers?" A reporter asked.  
  
"Hai. A good friend of mine that attends school with me. Miss Hino Rei." Sakura's chocolate brown eyes flashed. She was dressed normally and looked like she really didn't want an interview at the moment.  
  
"Then make that only you, the other actors and the producers." The reporter had a sad look on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura suddenly looked attentive.  
  
"Miss Hino Rei died last night. I'm very sorry to be the one to inform you of that."  
  
Ramya's head snapped up. She stopped mixing the pancake mix and stared at the television. There was something about Sakura. . . . she was friends with Rei, no that was not what was unreal about her, maybe it was the fact that she wore a fire shaped brooch with a ruby in the midde. Or was that just her imagination. "Kouseki!"  
  
The small cocker spaniel ran up at the call. "Hai, Ramya?"  
  
"Does she look familiar?"  
  
"That broach does. But if she has been awakened. . . if that is Star Fire, that is, she would've contacted us by now."  
  
"They all have specific orders to come to me if I'm not there when they awaken, don't they?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Ramya sighed heavily and started making the pancakes again. She had made about twenty before Celeste, Aisu, Altair, and Solange woke up. She place five pancakes on four plates and put them on the table, the girls looking extremely hungry.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Aisu was standing behind a tall pillar, watching Endymion and Selenity closely.  
  
"Have you told her yet?" Selenity asked. Endymion shook his head.  
  
"Iie, my love. I shall tell her tomorrow."  
  
Aisu's eyes flared dangerously. A large light blue beam shot towards Selenity, but Endymion took the hit instead. A large wound now embedded his arm with blood gashing out. Aisu fell to her knees, crying, then ran off.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Altair finished eating one of her pancakes and took a sip of her juice. "You know, we have to protect them with our lives, but, they don't trust us anymore.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
Ramya was being held by a male Yaten. She was crying hard. "I can't believe her, she just had to do that, didn't she?"  
  
Yaten was stroking her hair. "It's allright, you'll be okay. She was jealous."  
  
Ramya's tear stained face stared at the entrance to the garden. Celeste was walking towards them, fierce eyes set on Yaten.  
  
"Crescent lightning." She hissed. A large lightning bolt headed for Yaten, but Ramya knocked him out of the way and got hit instead, falling into Yaten's arms.  
  
Celeste's eyes widened. "Why? Why do you always have to rescue them?" she whispered. She held back her tears of hurt. She had hurt her best friend, possibly more than a friend, but nevertheless was a friend.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Ramya clicked the remote control and changed the television channel. There were reporters standing in front of the Juuban Hospital.  
  
"We were told that last night a Miss Hino Rei died in front of this hospital. A body wasn't found, but there were witnesses of her body on the ground right behind where I'm standing."  
  
Celeste glanced at the TV. "So another one did die. You know, the only senshi they can't kill is Saturn, as she's always reborn. That may mess up their plans."  
  
Solange chuckled lightly. "They've probably thought of that already."  
  
"Never know." Altair added.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cassie was painting her nails. "Kai-san, Dara and Takoda defeated that pesky fire senshi."  
  
"So I saw." Kai mutters.  
  
"You know, one of the Elemental Goddesses accepted the brooch, but is ignoring orders." Echo giggles.  
  
"What do you mean?" Echo now had both Cassie's and Kai's attention.  
  
"Well, when they awaken without Star Crystal helping, they are ordered to go and tell her. Something like an order from your head, or from the brooch, whatever you may want to think it of. One of them recently awakened, but has not contacted the others." Echo smiled.  
  
Cassie leaned back in her chair, letting her fire engine red toe-nails dry. "Well, how interesting."  
  
"Isn't it, though?" Echo had a large smile on her face.  
  
"Do you know which Elemental this is?" Kai questions.  
  
"No. . . ." Echo mutters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura fingers the fire shaped brooch with the ruby in the middle. "I'm supposed to report to her? Of all people to be the leader." She had a white eyes shadow on and red lipstick. Her short hair was held back from her face by a single clip. A knock was heard at her door. "Come in." she called out.  
  
Bavol walked in, a smile oin his face. "Miss Gami, Miss Rama Rhodanthe is here to see you."  
  
Sakura turned to Bavol. "Send her in." she muttered.  
  
Bavol bowed slightly and left the room. A moment later, Ramya entered.  
  
"Hello." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Weren't you ordered to let me know?" Ramya asked softly.  
  
Sakura got up from her chair in a huff. "Look I don't accept this stuff about me being a 'superhero' or 'senshi' or whatever you call them!"  
  
"Then why'd you accept the brooch?"  
  
Sakura glared at her. "Because, I wasn't given a warning about everything, like you were."  
  
"If you didn't know what it was, why'd you take it? Curiosity got the better of you?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"You can't keep on pushing this away. You're. . . ."  
  
"I said OUT!"  
  
Ramya stepped back a bit and let out a sigh. "When you decide that you want to take part in helping others, let me know." She opened the door and walked out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Sakura was trembling with anger. Her dark brown eyes glaring at where Ramya had been. She picked up the flame shaped broosh and threw it at the wall angrily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michiru stared at her mirror. Nothing. All she saw was her reflection. Nothing on the new enemy. Nothing on who was next.  
  
Setsuna typed a few more things into the keyboard. "Anything yet, Michiru-san?"  
  
"Iie, Setsuna-san. Nothing."  
  
"Nothing here either. The scan did nothing but detect there was an enemy. Not much help."  
  
Haruka and Hotaru were playing the, 'Grow the Solar System' game. Hotaru had gotten farther than she had since the last time. And the outlook on what was most likely happening/going to happen, wasn't good. Michiru stepped up behind Haruka and leaned down, wrapping her arms across Haruka's shoulders.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked softly.  
  
"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Haruka sighed. "Hotaru."  
  
Hotaru's eyes snapped open and she looked up at Haruka.  
  
"Time to get ready for school."  
  
Hotaru let out a whine and reluctantly agreed. Haruka ushered her off and turned to Michiru. "Did you find out anything?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Perfect. I can't believe this. Are we destined to die or something?" Haruka stated angrily.  
  
"Settle down. Right now, let's just concentrate on good things."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Sakura gazed at the sky. A shooting star passed through and she made a wish. Moments later a small ball of fire appeared in front of her. She yelped and jumped back. "What's that?" she questioned herself, as if to reassure herself. She reached out to it, and surprisingly the fire didn't burn her. Her palm faced upwards as the ball of fire 'sat' in er hands. Soon it disappeared and all the was left was a flame shaped brooch with a ruby in the center. As she clenched it in her fist and a large flame engulfed her. As the flame extinguished itself she found herself wearing a dark red, belly baring shirt with a black bow and the brooch in the middle of the bow. She looked down to see a pleated skirt of fire red color and a black stripe at the bottom, with matching fire red heels. She glanced momentarily at her hands to see red gloves with black glove bands. "This isn't happening."  
  
She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. "When I open my eyes, I'll be standing her in my normal pajamas, no senshi fuku on or anything."  
  
She opened one eye and peeked down. No change. It was surely not a dream.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  



	27. The Timely Death of Seiya and Minako? Tr...

AN: It may be a little short, but it's action packed. ^_~  
  
  
  
  
"She refuses to report to me." Ramya glanced at the television. "Something bad's gonna happen. Let's stick close to the senshi, even though they don't want us around. Minako Aino, if they keep this up, is next in line. Seiya would probably be targeted with her."  
  
"What about Yaten?" Aisu glanced over at Ramya, a sly smile on her face.  
  
"I'll personally make sure he doesn't die." Ramya replied softly.  
  
Celeste glared. "We have to protect the moon princess, not some star senshi."  
  
"We protect who we want to protect." Ramya hissed.  
  
"Stop fighting you two. Don't let the past re-do itself." Altair stated quickly.  
  
Celeste crossed her arms under her breasts and let out a deep sigh. "Fine."  
  
"I'm still going to protect Yaten." Ramya muttered to herself as she cleaned up the rest of the dinner plates.  
  
Solange ran down the stairs quickly. "You guys. I sense it, something's gonna happen! Let's get going!"  
  
-Ding, dong-  
  
"I'll get it." Altair jumps up from her seat and runs to the door. "Hello?"  
  
Sakura runs a hand through her cropped hair. "Hey. Need help?"  
  
Altair's eyes widened. "Sakura-chan!"  
  
Ramya lifted her head up quickly. "Sakura?"  
  
"A Three Lights concert just ended. They explained that Taiki was sick. Minako's now backstage with Seiya and Yaten's on his way home. They're vulnerable. And they're next in line. We don't have much time." Sakura ran her tongue across her teeth and smiled.  
  
Ramya nodded. She grabbed her jean coat and called for Solange, Aisu, and Celeste to come with them. The six girls piled into Ramya's car and they drove off. "What made you change your mind?"  
  
"You were right. I can't keep on running away from destiny." Sakura admitted.  
  
"We're really sorry about Rei." Altair stated softly.  
  
"It's allright. We're gonna get her back. I think Lana only wishes the outer senshi and the moon princess to be alive. She's already eliminated most of the inner senshi, and one of the star senshi. Yet she has made no attempt towards the outer senshi nor the moon princess." Sakura laughed quietly. "Not even one move towards our dear Endymion."  
  
"She had better not try and get him." Aisu stated angrily.  
  
"Settle down, we're here." Ramya let out a sigh and got out of the car quickly. The girls quickly ran backstage, ignoring the security guards.  
  
"Minako-san!" Celeste called out.  
  
"Seiya-kun?" Solange yelled.  
  
The girls stopped quickly as they found the two. They were talking.  
  
"Seiya-kun, come on, you two need to get out of here. Something's gonna happen. We can feel it." Solange looked at her close friend with pleading eyes.  
  
"They're going to steal your souls. Just like they did to the others. You two are next in line." Celeste frowned. "Please listen to us."  
  
Minako smiled. "You guys worry too much."  
  
Seiya glared at Solange. "How do we know that you aren't trying to destroy us?"  
  
A tall dark girl with long white hair appears behind Seiya. A girl with chocolate brown hair down to her ears appeared behind Minako. Both smirked.  
  
"Move!" Celeste screamed. She pushed the two out of the way, the silent attack from the white haired girl hit her.  
  
Ramya's eyes grew wide. "Celeste!" The brooch on her chest floated out into her hands and as held in front of herself. "Star Crystal Power! Make UP!" The brooch shattered into millions of pieces and surrounded her body. As the crystal pieces fluttered away she wore knee high boots, identical to Sailor Moon's with the exception of being all white and having a tigers eye gem where the crescent moons would've been. A white pleated skirt with a silver stripe on the bottom and a white shirt with a silver bow, the crystal brooch forming in the middle. She held her tall silver staff with the gorgeous opal orb in one hand, the other hand rested upon her hip.  
  
Celeste lay on the ground, her breathing was shallow and hard to recognize. Her eyes closed softly.  
  
"Fire Star Power! MAKE UP!" Sakura yelled. A column of fire surrounded her body as fast as she had shouted the words. As it disappeared she appeared in a red pleated skirt with a single black stripe on the bottom. Her shirt was red as well and had a black bow, with the fire brooch in the middle. Her gloves were red with black bands and her shoes were black with ankle straps around her ankles.  
  
"Wind Star Power! MAKE UP!" Altair screamed furiously. She was encricled by a soft breeze and lifted from the ground. Her hair flew up as it was streaked powder blue. She now wore a powder blue shirt with a white bow in the middle and a powder blue skirt, a purple stripe at the bottom. On her feet were simple shoes that were powder blue and looked like ballet slippers.  
  
Solange and Aisu followed in transforming quite quickly, not wanting to waste any time.  
  
Hoshi smiled. Her foot rested upon Celeste's stomach. "Well, if it isn't the little elemental goddesses. Here for tea? Gomen ne, girls, but I have work to do. Kepa, rid us of that star senshi and the inner senshi. We'll leave them their precious senshi of destruction and moon princess, but that's not guaranteeing they'll help."  
  
Kepa smiled. "Boulder crush!" she screamd fiercely as rocks gathered together from nowhere and formed a large golem. She swung her first, and the golem, imitating her, swung its fist. Its fist slammed into Seiya's back and crushed him.  
  
Hoshi smiled. "There there sis, lemme help. Star Creation!" She held one of her dark hands up and in it form a ball of ki energy. Quickly, she brought that hand down and the energy went flying towards Minako. Each senshi in that room was now dead, excluding the elementals. A golden topaz stone flew into Hoshi's outstretched hand as a black opal flew into Kepa's hand.  
  
Kepa tossed the black opal to her sister and slung Celeste over her shoulder. "We'll see you again sometime, ok?"  
  
Star Crystal's eyes widened. "NO! IIE!" she ran towards Kepa, intending to knock Celeste out of her arms. Before the senshi of crystal could reach Kepa, though, Kepa disappeared in a flurry of rocks and Hoshi disappeared in a flash of light. Star Crystal collapsed to her knees where Kepa had been. She choked out sobs filled of sorrow. "Iie."  
  
Star Wind put a hand on Star Crystal's shoulder. "We'll get her back, don't worry."  
  
Star Ice stood there, a hand was pressed to her hip. "We can't let the loss of Celeste bring us down. The moon princess and Endymion wish to help us, even though the outer senshi do not. And they don't have Yaten yet, now do they?"  
  
"It's hopeless. Let them have Yaten. Let them have everyone, but give me back Celeste." Tears streamed down Star Crystal's face, blurring her vision somewhat. Her fist was shaking violently as she sat on the ground crying out choked sobs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tryphena stared at the brooch in her hand. She wore a belly baring black shirt with a yellow bow near the top. She also had on a black pleated skirt with a yellow stripe at the bottom and black gogo boots. The gloves that she wore on her hands were black with yellow glove bands. She was no longer Tryphena, she was Star Thunder. Something had happened to Celeste, she could feel it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lana smirked as the black opal and golden topaz floated into a circle of where there were seven slots. There was only four left to get, then she would wreak more havoc on the world than anyone could've imagined.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ramya's head slumped on the table. Her silver/white hair tumbling around her face, blocking it from the others.  
  
Aisu frowned. "Come on, cheer up. Hime, please."  
  
"We'll get her back. Don't worry yourself so much." Altair frowned.  
  
Sakura let out a deep sigh. "Ramya-sama, you can't act like this forever. How 'bout we go and search for an entrance to her dimension tomorrow?"  
  
"No. It's not worth the pain. I don't want to lose any more of you. We're going to wait for her to approach us herself." Ramya turned her face to the right so she was now look at the people who walked around the Crown Arcade center.  
  
"You can't be serious." Solange sighed angrily.  
  
"Of course I'm serious."  
  
"Hime. . . ."  
  
"Can it, Solange-san. I don't care. I don't want you guys to die, or get captured, or get hurt." Ramya lifted her head from the table. "Please."  
  
"We can't abide by that hime, we're going to find a way to destroy Lana, and get everyone back, whether you help or not." Aisu hissed. She struck a piece of her newly dyed blue hair away. "You're acting ridiculous."  
  
"She's right, Ramya-sama. The only way we'll get my sister back is by finding a way to get there as soon as possible." A soft voice stated. Two feet with black high heels stood clasped together. She wore a small black skirt and a black tube top/ Over the tube top was a dark denim jean jacket. Tryphena smiled softly. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail. "Mind if I join you guys?"  



	28. Approaching the Final Destination

Chapter 28:  
  
Yaten leaned back into his chair. "So, we don't know who's next?"  
  
Usagi had her head on the table. "Ie."  
  
"We shouldn't just sit around. I'm going to check out the gates." Setsuna gave a stern look at Yaten and Usagi. "If you know anything, you'll stay on alert."  
  
" Go easy on them Setsuna-san. They've lost a great deal of friends." Michiru kept her hand over Haruka's.  
  
"Stay on alert. That's all the warning I can tell you." Haruka looked both in the eyes, making her statement her.  
  
Michiru got up from the table, as well as Haruka and Setsuna. The three walked away.  
  
Usagi glared in their direction. "I'm not an idiot." She called back to them. They hadn't heard her.  
  
"Usagi-san, they have a point, we should be careful." Hotaru took a sip of her soda.  
  
Usagi glanced at the toddler. "You're so smart. But there's no reason for you to be looking out, you'll just get reborn again."  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Haruka stepped in front of Michiru. "Who are you?"  
  
Cassie smirked. "Your worst nightmare. Look, Echo, more people to play with."  
  
Setsuna stepped back as the pre-teen girl stepped forward.  
  
"Oh, so you remember me, Setsuna-san?" Echo laughed.  
  
"Setsuna?" Michiru whispered.  
  
Setsuna didn't glance at the sea senshi, her eyes filled with horror stayed on Echo.  
  
"A long long time ago, before everyone was dead and had to be reborn. A young servant girl to the princess of pluto was recognized. The princess of pluto felt bad for this kind young servant girl, whose parents had died the year before. The princess of pluto felt that it was her duty to train the girl, as she wouldn't be in the palace forever to serve the royal family." Echo licked her lips. "And so she trained the girl, to be as good a fighter as she. Then, Lana-sama found me, after all the princesses died. Explaining, her job had been taken care of by that idiot Beryl. I was trained by the best of the best and became even stronger."  
  
Cassie laughed. "It seems we all have a connection to the senshi." She threw balls of fire zooming towards Michiru. Haruka knocked Michi out of the way and got hit by the fire instead. Her body began fading slowly, a blue topaz starting to form at the center of herself. Michiru cried out in sorrow. She kept whispering reassuring words to the senshi of wind, but knew it would do no good. Even knowing it'd do no good, she kept hoping and praying it'd work.  
  
"Haruka, onegai don't leave me. Onegai." Michiru wept. Setsuna glanced down sorrowfully at her comrades.  
  
"Well, let's see." Echo smiled and sent a pillar shooting from the ground beneath Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna glanced down, only to see she was much higher than she thought. "Michiru!"  
  
Echo floated up. "Setsuna, onegai, don't make this any harder on yourself than it needs to be." The girl smirked and sent vines toward the keeper of time. The vines enclosed the screaming Setsuna in a cage, slowly growing smaller, and as it grew smaller, sapping the energy from her.  
  
Michiru was still screaming and weeping as the blue topaz was all that was left of Haruka. The blue topaz began to float towards Cassie, but Michiru tackled the air, grasping the gem in her hands. "Ie, I won't let you have her!"  
  
"Oh please." Cassie muttered softly. She sent a few balls of fire towards michiru, making the senshi of sea drop the gem and fall to her knees. An aquamarine stone replacing her body slowly.  
  
Echo smirked as the garnet stone of pluto floated into her hands. "Well, it seems we've succeeded." Cassie smiled, grabbing the two stones and disappearing, Echo following. No evidence was left.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"They have to have a way to get in from the outside world, all the enemies do."  
  
Ramya glanced over at Aisu. "How do you know?"  
  
"Easy, it's just logic. They want you to come to them."  
  
"Ri-ight."  
  
"I've got the coordinates, but I don't think you'll like them." Tryphena looks up from her mini-computer.  
  
"What are they?" Ramya's head turned as quick as possible, she stared at the new senshi.  
  
"Well, it says in the mountains."  
  
"Great. Can we teleport to the coordinates? Or must we travel by some other mode of transportation?"  
  
"We can try teleporting. Just keep your mind set on the the mountains."  
  
The girls grasped each others hands, shouting at the same time, "Teleport!"  
  
The group of girls landed in ice cold snow at the peak of a mountain. "Well. We're here. This is the moutain where the portal is. Just a matter of getting to the portal." Tryphena glanced around.  
  
"Mina-san, henshin yo!" Ramya stated. Although, it was more of an order than a statement.  
  
"Ice Star Power."  
"Thunder Star Power!"  
"Wind Star Power!"  
"Fire Star Power!"  
"Ocean Star Power!"  
"Crystal Star Power!"  
  
"MAKE UP!" They all screamed in unision. In a flurry of ribbons and images, the girls stood in their senshi uniforms.  
  
Star Crystal took the lead. "Follow me." The other senshi abided by her sudden act of leadership and followed her.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Now, star senshi, meet your doom." Bavol smirked.  
  
Yaten glared at him and backed up some, he had to get out of public. He turned around and ran the way opposite of Bavol.  
  
"Makes it all the more fun." Bavol cracked his knuckles and ran after Yaten.  
  
Yaten's silver hair flew every which way. Clouds formed above the city, and not too long later it began to pour rain. As much as he hated running, it was the only chance he had.  
  
"Come back here, girlie." Bavol called out every once in a while.  
  
Soaking wet silver hair clinged to the young mans face and suit. Panting heavily, he turned into an alleyway, hoping to get a moments rest so he'd be able to catch his breath. "I guess I'm next." He muttered to himself. He bent down and sprang up quickly, jumping onto the roof. When he landed on the roof he transformed.  
  
The silver haired senshi ran along the roof tops, Bavol close at her heels. She jumped across the fifth building and tripped when she landed. Star Healer was caught now.  
  
"Hah, I knew you couldn't run forever, girlie." Bavol smirked. He lifted his right hand to face Healer and was about to let out a tremendous force of wind when a rose knocked his had away from where Healer sat.  
  
"Picking on girls is the worst, even if they aren't girls in both forms. I won't allow you to harm anyone else, not today, not ever."  
  
Healer looked up, relief showing in her eyes. "Tuxedo Kamen!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen smiled down at Healer and jumped off the tree branch he stood in. He helped Healer up and both faced Bavol.  
  
"You know, I really don't care what you say. I may as well take you as well." Bavol redirected his pal towards the two of them and let out a tremendous force of wind. Both Kamen and Healer flew back. Bavol held his hands together, collecting energy once more. Before Kamen and Healer could move he slung the air towards the two, neither had a single breath in their lungs anymore. A blue topaz gem and a golden topaz gem floated towards Bavol, who caught both. He stuffed the blue topaz into his pocket and handled the golden topaz with care. Lana needed Healer's gem, not Kamen's.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Lana smiled. "Very well done Bavol. Now, I must ask of you for something, but I cannot let you know until all my generals are here."  
  
One of her guards clanged the gong, and all the generals appeared in front of her, each bowing in respect.  
  
"You may all stand. Kepa, bring me the goddess." Lana motioned boredly for all her generals to stand. Kepa entered with Celeste.  
  
Celeste wore a long yellow gown, shimmering in the dim light. It had no sleeves and she wore a sash draped across her arms. Her long golden hair was pulled p into a bun, a silver tiara sat in her hair.   
  
"Lsgieh gowaih!" Celeste screamed through the black gag that covered her mouth. Her cold blue eyes glared up at Lana as she was struggling against thhe grip of the guard and Kepa. Her yellow gloved hands were tied in front of her and her bare feet were tied together.  
  
Lana laughed. "Well, it seems she doesn't like it here." She waved her hand and a throne, smaller than hers but still grandeur, appeared next to her throne. "Tie her to this throne."  
  
Kepa and the guard nodded in understanding and forced Celeste down into the thrown. Kepa held the girl into the throne while the guard wrapped rope around her and the throne and tied a large knot at the back. Kepa then binded Celeste's ankles to one of the legs of the throne. Celeste continued to scream and throw a fit, even though it did her no good.  
  
"Collect the elemental goddesses on their journey here. I want to leave Star Crystal alone to fight me." Lana waved her hand and five more grand thrones appeared in the room. "They'll try and use their princess powers on you, right before they do so, attack them. Don't kill them, but bring them here and tie them to their respective throne." She waved her hand once more and the symbols of each elemental appeared on a separate throne.  
  
Each general bowed in respect and disappeared.  



	29. Farewell my friends

"She's so, perky." Star Wind whispered quietly to Star Ice.  
  
Star Ice nodded. "I know. Hard to believe she was so unhappy a few hours ago."  
  
"Hey guys, what's that up ahead?" Star Crystal called back behind her. She pointed ahead at the tall dark image of someone floating in mid-air.  
  
Star Ice looked up. "Hime! Look out!" She ran forward and pushed Star Crystal away from the large ball of fire that had been zooming towards her.  
  
"Domo arigatou, Ice." Star Crystal got up and brushed the snow from her fuku.  
  
Star Thunder sighed and pulled her arms up into the air and stretched them out. "Well, whomever sent that fireball is long gone. I don't see that shadow anymore."  
  
Star Crystal looked up. Thunder was right, whomever it was, wasn't there any longer. "Let's hurry."  
  
Star Ice brushed herself off and followed Crystal, as she picked her way around the snowy mountain terrain.  
  
Before they made it very far, though, Cassie appeared in front of them. "Hahahahahaa! Well, if it isn't the lil elemental goddesses. Seems you gals are late. I've ben waiting for you."  
  
Star Ice steps in front of Star Crystal. "Take the others, and get out of here, I'll be fine. Once I finish off this one, I'll rejoin you guys." She hissed back.  
  
Star Crystal shook her head. "I'm not leaving you."  
  
"Go, now!" Star Ice glared back at her leader. Star Crystal reluctantly lead the others away.  
  
"Hmpf. How heroic of you. It should seem that you won't rejoin your precious group anytime soon." Cassie surrounded Star Ice with a dome of fire, trapping her.  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
"It should seem I was more of a bother than help. Good luck." Star Ice's soft, menacing voice ringed through the others ears.  
  
"What was that?" Crystal yelped.  
  
"Ice failed to beat the one enemy, but she's not dead. Merely sending us her gratitude and luck." Star Thunder states softly.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have left her."  
  
Star Ocean put a hand on Crystal's shoulder. "It'll be fine. We'll all make it there together."  
  
~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Aisu was lead into the throne room, her mouth covered by a blue piece of cloth. She wore a dark blue dress with a white dragon at the bottom. Her ice blue heels clicked against the marble as she was thrown onto the throne with her symbol on it.  
  
"Very well done, Cassie. It seems you are one of my more loyal generals." Lana smiled as she looked over Aisu and Celeste. "Only four more left."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Now which way?" Star Crystal observed the two directions they could go.  
  
"It seems we've encountered a fork in the road. According to my compact computer, we should go left." Thunder points down the left fork and the girls started walking that way.  
  
Two forms appeared in the darkness. "Hm, Kepa, what do you think?"  
  
"I don't know Hoshi. Which one do you think'll come after us?"  
  
"A mystery to me."  
  
Star Fire stepped forward. "Wrong way, Tryphena! Hime, minna, go down the other fork, fast, I'll rid us of these scum." A red flame whip appeared in her hands. "Fire. . . ."  
  
Star Crystal frowned. "Demo. . ." Before she could finish her refuse, Star Wind and Ocean grabbed her and pulled er away, both were following Star Thunder.  
  
"Slash!" Star Fire finished and sent the flames flying towards Kepa and Hoshi. A rock wall penetrated the fire and surrounded Star Fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't want any of you to leave me. Not like Ice and Fire did." Star Crystal's eyes glazed menacingly over the other three.  
  
"We can't abide by that, hime. We're supposed to protect you with our lives." Star Wind sighed.  
  
"And that's exactly what we're going to do." Star Ocean added.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't know you guys any longer than I had. It's been fun. Best of luck." Star Fire's african accent hummed softly to their ears.  
  
"Seems Fire has been captured as well. We need to go straight. It seems the portal is somewhere near here."  
  
Star Crystal's lip quivered. "Mina-san, let's rest here for a moment." She sat on the ground and clasped her hands over her face.  
  
Star Wind glanced at the other two, of whom nodded and sat down near Crystal.  
  
"I'm not strong enough. I don't have the power to beat her alone." Star Crystal sobbed. "It's no use, let's turn back now. Before we lose anyone else. I don't have the power to beat her yet, so let's not put their sacrifices in vain."  
  
"Hime, don't speak like that. You know you have the power. You just have to believe." Star Wind stated reassurringly.  
  
"I only have one measely attack, Wind! I don't even have a scepter like Sailor Moon does. Now answer the question, how does one pathetic senshi beat a queen of evil that has her comrades trapped and the original senshi dead." Star Crystal's eyes closed. As she closed them, though, an image of herself appeared. The image smiled and a weapon floated in front of her. The image disappeared with the weapon floating in mid-air. It floated closer to her to reveal itself as a tall sceptor. The symbol of each of her senshi decorated the opal orb. This was the staff she had when henshinning.  
  
"Hime! Where'd you get that?!" Star Wind's voice broke her out of her mind.  
  
Star Crystal glanced down at the staff next to herself. "I've had it all along." Came her hoarse response.  
  
The other three gave her a slightly questioning look, but shrugged it off.  
  
"Allright, let's get going." Star Crystal stood, her silver staff set firmly in her hands, the opal glowing.  
  
Kyoko smirked as she appeared before them. "Hmpf. It seems you have your staff now, hime dearest. Now, let's see you try and defeat me."  
  
"Not today!" Star Wind states angrily. She glances back at the other three. "Out of here now!"  
  
Star Crystal nodded reluctantly and rann off in the direction Star Thunder directed her in. Star Ocean and Star Thunder were close at her heels.  
  
"You know, we already have three others. It seems you want to be next, hm? Fine. So be it." Kyoko let out a haghty laugh.  
  
"Kaze ni nari tai!" Star Wind yelled as she closed her eyes. Sharp, painful gusts of wind flew from behind her as she disappeared along with them.  
  
Kyoko laughed as she dodged the sharp pangs of wind. "You need to do better than that, hun." As Star Wind reappeared, a full length mirror slammed into her, causing her to fall unconscious. Kyoko grabbed her and slung her over her shoulder.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Thanks for being so kind. I know you'll waste Lana for good!" Star Wind's gentle and innocent voice whisped with a gust of wind past them.  
  
Star Crystal choked out a soft sob as she continued walking forward.  
  
"Almost there, hime. It should be another mile or two ahead." Star Thunder stated. Dara and Takoda floated from the sky to land in front of them.  
  
"What do you want?" Star Ocean asked angrily. Star Thunder sighed and walked forward.  
  
"I'm next." She whispered mournfully.  
  
Ocean and Crystal gave her a somewhat questioning glance.  
  
"Don't turn, it's a mile or two ahead. Stay true." Star Thunder glared at Dara and Takoda. "Supreme. . . ."  
  
Star Crystal and Star Ocean nodded and rushed off.  
  
"She's strong, she'll be fine." Star Ocean stated reassuringly.  
  
"Thunder…." Star Thunder stood tall her eyes closed. Long hair flying upwards violently.  
  
Takoda smiled. "Don't think it'll work."  
  
"Wave!"  
  
Dara moved out of the way quickly. Takoda floated up, and managed to avoid most of the attack.  
  
"OWWIE! THAT HURT!"  
  
Dara appeared behind Star Thunder and knocked her on the head, sending her unconscious.  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Remember, mile ahead, don't turn. Then we'll be together again." Star Thunder's voice filled the air around the two senshi.  
  
"Hime, who do you love more? Yaten, or Celeste?" Star Ocean asked softly.  
  
"You can't compare love and friendship. They are of equal meaning to me." Star Crystal left the question unanswered.  
  
Star Ocean rolled her eyes.  
  
"Tell me, Solange, have you ever fallen in love?" Star Crystal's eyes were hazed over, and she looked as if she were in a trance.  
  
"Yes. I have been. Demo, he left me." Star Ocean squinted her eyes to see two figures forming up ahead.  
  
"Heh, Solange-ko, nice to see you here!" One called out.  
  
"Look familiar do we? Eh, Solange-chan, why didn't you show up Friday? I was waiting." Both men laughed.  
  
"Kai? Bavol. . .?" Star Ocean whispered softly. She turned to Crystal. "It should be just ahead, I'll catch up, don't worry about me." She ran up to meet the two men.  
  
"So, why didn't you show?" Bavol asked menacingly.  
  
"Afraid you had other plans?" Kai laughed.  
  
"Sorry, but it's time I rid myself of you both." Star Ocean smiled softly. "Ocean tidal waves. . . ."  
  
Star Crystal ran past, as Ocean had instructed her.  
  
"Crash!" Star Occean sent the attack towards the two.  
  
With a sweep of his hand, a gust of wind pushed the attack away from Bavol.  
  
Kai countered the attack with his own dark waves. Star Ocean was now trapped in a dome of water and wind.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Sorry I lied. I didn't mean any harm. I really did figure we'd all make it together. Demo, best of luck. Do it for the ones you love, for Kouseki." Star Ocean's voice floated over as a whisper as Star Crystal reached the portal.  
  
Star Crystal let out a deep breath and stepped through the portal silently.  



	30. The End of a Journey is Only the Beginni...

Lana smiled as Star Crystal appeared through the portal. She had each elemental senshi tied to separate thrones, to mimic the girl.  
  
"Ah! Welcome Princess Ramya Raidhon Rhodanthe, heir to the throne of Kouseki. It's so good to finally meet you once again. It seems you've missed the party, your friends seemed to have enjoyed it." Lana waves her handm gesturing to the other elementals.  
  
Star Crystal glared. "It seems you haven't changed a bit, Lana. I'm pained to say that any party you cast would be the most boring I can imagine being to."  
  
Lana clicked her tongue three times. "Ramya, Ramya, Ramya. I would watch my mouth if I were you. You just cost your friends their lives."  
  
Star Crystal's eyes went wide as each elemental's eyes closed. Their struggling halted and they fell limp.  
  
"Well now, what kind of leader are you anyways? You just practically sent your senshi to death." Lana smirked.  
  
The opal orb on Crystak's staff glowed with a luminous brilliance. She held her staff out in front of her horizantally. "A smart one." She hissed. With a graceful swing of her staff, walls crumbled around them. Lana teleported herself and Crystal into the cold mountainous surroundings.  
  
"You'll pay very dearly for what you've done!" Crystal screamed. "Crystalline Spiral Luminous Shards!" Crystal shards tumbled out of her opal orb and towards Lana, who began to counter the attack with a beam of water.  
  
~Onegai, minna-san, if you can hear me, wherever you are, I need the help dearly.~  
  
A ghastly figure of Celeste appeared behind Crystal. It wrapped its hands around her waist softly and whispered something into her ear. Star Crystal smiled at the familiar voice and touch. Celeste's ghost pulled itself to merge with Ramya's body. The two bodys became one and a yellow lightning beam shot out of the orb along with the shards.  
  
Solange's and Aisu's ghosts appeared on either side of Star Crystal. They held their hands the same way she was holding her staff and merged into her as Celeste had done. An ice blue beam shot out along with the lightning and shards, followed by a teal beam of water.  
  
Altair floated above Star Crystal, a faint smile touching her lips. She floted down, her body merging with her hime's. A gust of wind carried the attack out quicker. A chill ran down Lana's neck.  
  
Sakura and Tryphena appeared on either side of Crystal, just as Solange and Aisu had done. They merged together with Crystal. The orb now sent a red column of fire shooting out of it along with the other attacks. A rumble of thunder pressed Lana's feet.  
  
"You'll pay!" Star Crystal yelled, tears streaking down her face. The attack became a huge ball of light and zoomed towards Lana. When everything cleared, Lana was gone and the ten defeated original senshi were laying on the ground. Each disappeared and reappeared where they belonged.  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Altair, darling! Time for breakfast!"  
  
"Coming!" Altair toyed with her blonde hair, now streaked powder blue. She placed the brush back onto her desk next to a simple brooch with a sapphire gem in the middle. "Where'd this come from?" she asked herself softly as she picked the brooch up. She shrugged it off and pinned the brooch to her light blue tank top. She ran down the stairs.  
  
"Ew! What's that ugly thing?" Anthony asked with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Found it, and it's awfully pretty." Altair smiled and ate her breakfast. She then looked at the clock. "OH NO! I'm gonna be late!" she slipped her school blouse over the tank top and placed the brooch in the middle of the bow. She grabbed her briefcase, slipped on her shoes and ran out of the house.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Aisu sighed and placed the brooch on her shirt as she got onto her motorcycle. "Hmmmm. . . . Maybe I got it from Mamoru-san? No, he has that odango atama." She puzzled over where it could've come from as she sped off towards the college.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Ramya patted Kouseki's head, which she had renamed Cherry. "Here you go Cherry, I made you some delicious breakfast." She set the dog's bowl down on the floor and stared at the brooch on the counter top. "Hmmmm, hey Cherry, you know where this came from? I've never seen it before." She patted the pups head and laughed. "Did you bring it home for me?" She smiled as she p[laced the brooch on her school uniform. "It's awfully pretty, though. Now, Cherry, you be good for the maids while I'm at school."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Sakura stopped in front of the large mansion on her way to school, the fire shaped brooch in the middle of her bow. "Why'd I come here?" she asked herself softly. As she pondered about it, a girl with blonde hair and powder blue streaks walked forward.  
  
"Hello there. Do you live here?" the girl asked softly.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Nope, wish I did. Gami Sakura."  
  
"Altair Ameerah. It's nice to meet you, Sakura-san." Altair quickly covered her mouth. "Oh my, you're the popular actress Sakura Gami, aren't you?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, I am. No need to fret over it though. I feel like I've met you before. . . ."  
  
"Same here."  
  
A motorcycle carrying a college girl with blue hair stopped. "Hey, you two live here? I'm Aisu Malka."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Sakura Gami."  
  
"Altair Ameerah. And we're afraid that we don't live here."  
  
"How come I had this strange feeling to come here? Oh, hello, my name is Solange Thalassa." A girl with long raven hair stated softly with a smile.  
  
"Celeste Lukene, this is my sister, Tryphena Taima. We came here on instinct as well." The blonde girl stated with a slight giggle as she approached with a dark haired girl.  
  
The gates slowly opened. A girl with silver hair came bolting from inside the mansion. She stopped as she saw the group of people clustered around her house. "Uhm, hi. What're you all doing here?"  
  
"Instinct." All replied softly.  
  
"Ramya Rhodanthe, I own this mansion." Ramya smiled softly. "I recognize some of you, I attend school with most of you."  
  
Then, as if on cue, each girl's head jolted up, with a new look in their eyes.   
  
"I. . . I remember. I guess once you beat her, we came back. That must mean. . ." Celeste whispered.  
  
"The senshi are back as well!" Altair squeeled.  
  
Ramya smiled gratefully. "I thought something was missing, it seems to have been my memories! That means we succeeded in our mission."  
  
Celeste and Ramya embraced each other joyfully as the others slowly remembered each event.  
  
~THE END~  
AN: Be sure to be looking out for the sequel to this, it'll have the elemental's daughters in it.  



	31. A Senshi I am not - Sakura's Image Song

A/N: While I am in the process of making the first chapter to the sequel, I'd like you all to view the image songs I created for my senshi. They're not all done. I worked really hard on these lyrics, please don't take 'em.  
  
A senshi I am not: Sakura's Image song -- To the tune: Senshi no Omoi  
  
Why me? I just don't see, how I must  
Be someone I am not.  
I am an actress, not senshi  
It's just too hard to understand  
  
It doesn't make any sense  
Just tell me  
Must I protect this Star Crystal?  
She is my leader? So what? I don't care!  
  
It just isn't fair  
Why must I do this?  
A fire brooch is bright, but my heart  
Is much, stronger than that  
A trial to face in time  
Why me? I don't understand,  
Just 'cause  
  
She is odd, a smart person  
Fragile and kind, not a warrior  
She is the one I protect?  
She is the one I must follow?  
  
Why me? A fire brooch  
Was the start of this all  
Why did I just reach out without heed?  
A senshi I am not  
I am an actress  
Not anything else!  
  
Don't you understand?  
I don't want to do this  
But I seem to have no choice  
So far! I'm trapped,  
Why me?  
  
It's just unfair  
Why me?  
Alone in the midst of a battle  
She's finally proved her worth  
I must protect her  
I don't want her to get hurt.  
Please no. 


	32. I Just Want to Be Normal -=- Altair's Im...

I Just Want to be Normal: Altair's Single --- To the tune: Kaze ni Naritai  
  
What fate is this?  
A world is openening to me.  
Please say I'm awake  
I don't want to cry  
  
Must I do this part?  
A sailor senshi under Star Crystal  
It seems so long ago  
  
But even now, I know I'm not dreaming  
It's just too real to be fake  
Is this my destiny?  
Must I be eternally a sailor senshi?  
  
I know I'm not worthy  
Why was I picked?  
I wish I was normal  
I just want to be normal  
I just want to be normal  
  
Why am I here?  
I just risked my life for someone.  
Only if my mother knew,  
What I'm going through  
  
Why must I be, the weakest senshi  
Who may never be strong?  
Must they scold me  
For something I didn't do  
I don't want to go back!  
Please understand, my feelings!  
  
Once more, I'm standing alone  
In a field of flowers  
Why am I not normal?  
I wish I was normal.  
  
Why me? Why a senshi?  
Why can't I be normal? 


	33. Ever Again ~-=-~ Ramya's Image Song

Ever Again: Ramya's Single -=- To the tune of: Fate So Beautifully  
  
Still remember, the night, I was so lonely  
All I needed was someone  
A mysterious destiny, set by fate  
You are the one, who opened my eyes  
Please don't leave me.  
  
You know that fate works in such mysterious ways  
Yet, still you're here  
Oh no!  
  
I'm sorry, I never recogized you  
Please forgive me for the things I have done  
Take my word as a sailor senshi  
I won't leave your side,  
Ever again  
  
How are you? I am fine  
It seems so much time has passed us by  
I'm happy here, just as long as I'm with you  
But what happens when  
We are seperated?  
Must this happen?  
  
Must we be seperated?  
Why is fate so cruel?  
This can't be happening!  
  
Oh no! Why me? It just can't be  
Such happiness must be fake  
Oh please, don't forget me when you're gone  
Take your word as, a sailor senshi  
  
Oh please, don't forget me when you're gone  
There must be something I can do  
Why, must fate be so cruel?  
Please take your word as a sailor senshi,  
Always and forever 


	34. Unrequited Love -=- Celeste's Image Song

Unrequited Love - Celeste's Image Song- To the tune: Hiru no Tsuki  
  
Why must I always be ignored?  
A shadow of my sister  
I just wish my love will notice me  
Let my feelings known  
Please  
  
Now I know I can't  
Love her  
Because she loves someone else  
It's tearing me inside  
  
Must I be the shadow of her?  
My feelings unknown for now.  
It seems one day I will surpass that light of my family.  
  
One day, she will know my feelings  
I will pass my sister  
I will be known for myself and not being Tryphena's sister  
  
This is one of the most hardest things  
Unrequited love  
Why did it happen to me?  
What did I do?  
Must I always be under her, the senshi valiantly protecting  
Sailor Star Crystal  
My only love.  
Why me?  



	35. Elemental Legend -=- Solange's Image Son...

Elemental Legend - Solange's Image Song - To -=- Red Legend   
  
We saved the world,   
Thanked by many   
  
Strong senshi admired by one and all   
Sailor Star Crystal along with Star Lightning   
Star Wind and Star Thunder are very smart   
Star Fire and Star Ice are the two strongest.   
Leaving myself, Sailor Star Ocean   
  
However don't fear, don't fret   
We are here if anything should happen.   
  
One day, when Samoshii rises,   
We will come to the rescue   
Save the world   
Once again   
  
That is what's told   
This is what we will do to save Crystal Tokyo.   
  
One day when Samoshii rises   
Star Crystal along with the elementals   
Will crush her in their plain hands   
Save the world once again   
  
Save the Neo-Queen as well as the world   
Bring her daughter into action with senshi powers   
Let us retire from our posts   
With the heavy burden off of us for now   
  
Now this is what is supposed to happen   
Hopefully nothing goes wrong.   
The legend is very vague   
We don't know what'll happen   
  
This is the legend of the elemental senshi   
A legend from our very own senshi


	36. I'm Stronger Now -=- Aisu's Image Song

I'm Stronger Now - Aisu's Image Song -=- To: Mata Mata ChibiUsa Desu   
  
Here I am, here I am once again   
Aisu Malka falling for Mamoru Chiba   
Usagi is a ditz as well as a clutz,   
I deserve Mamoru, I'm the one he likes   
  
Let's see Usagi beat me in a battle   
Profess our true love to him,   
Let's see her beat me now   
Yeah, yeah, try to beat me   
  
Your love was forbidden, Mamo-chan   
I kept my mouth closed way too long   
I was engaged to Mamo-chan, it was me   
I could of ruined it and had Mamo-chan to myself   
No, I had to help, to be nice   
  
Let's see Usagi try and beat me now,   
I'm much stronger than was before   
Yeah, yeah, I'm much stronger


End file.
